El orfanato de la hoja
by Nesumy19.Oz
Summary: Naruto quiere hacer algunos cambios en su vida sigue con su sueño de Hokage pero se ha dado cuenta de que necesita madurar...en otros aspectos. NARUxHINA
1. Chapter 1

El orfanato de la Hoja

Luego de vencer a Madara, Akatsuki y traer de vuelta a Sasuke, Naruto no podía evitar pensar que aún le quedan cosas por hacer, la reconstrucción de la aldea también incluyo el arreglo del orfanato donde el vivió los primero años de su vida pero el encargado de esta estaba en sus años de jubilación lo que provocaba que se buscara un nuevo encargado de este.

-Naruto deja de decirme abuela!

-está bien Tsunade-sama ahora me gustaría saber qué piensa de mi idea para encargarme del orfanato de Konoha-dijo Naruto ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-Naruto se que te gustaría pero acaso no era tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? Acaso quieres dejar de ser un ninja? Konoha no puede perder a uno de sus mejores ninjas.

-No dejare de ser un ninja gracias al Kage Bushin no jutsu puedo dejar clones suficientes para cuidar el orfanato mientras voy a las misiones…además con el dinero de las misiones puedo sustentar al orfanato y a los niños-sonriendo –respecto a mi sueño de ser hokage creo que aun no estoy listo para serlo además que aun tienes para mucho tiempo más de hokage.

-al parecer lo has estado pensando bien…pero dime el por qué quieres encargarte?

-bueno veras…mientras vivía en el orfanato era horrible se comía mal, nos cuidaban pésimo mucho mas a mí que a los otros pero aun así era terrible, además que el encargado nos maltrataba según él para que así nos adoptaran por lo malo que la pasábamos y aun así era difícil que nos adoptaran porque le temíamos a las personas por que pensábamos que nos harían lo mismo.

-bueno los registros de Sarutobi-sensei decían que no se realizaban muchas adopciones hasta que te dio tu departamento y aun así eran pocas por la mayor parte de los niños estaban enfermos.

-y bien …que dice Tsunade-sama?

-bien serás el encargado, podrás seguir trabajando como ninja con tal de que dejes unos 10 clones cuando tengas que salir de la aldea…vendrás a darme informes del orfanato dos veces al mes…mmmm si encuentras que algunos niños tienen habilidades o la motivación para querer ser ninjas me traes la lista y si ellos quieren puedes comenzar un entrenamiento básico.

-lo hare hokage-sama, dattebayo!-sonriendo muy feliz.

-ah! Creo que también deberás conseguir un segundo encargado ya que no estoy tan segura de tus capacidades con el cuidado de los más pequeños.

-mmm…-un poco desconforme por la falta de confianza- está bien conseguiré a alguien que sepa y quiera ayudarme con el orfanato.

-bien, retírate…-al verlo salir, saco su botella de sake para luego darle un largo trago-…espero que esto resulte de una buena forma…tal vez esto lo haga madurar con la responsabilidad…mandare a Shizune algunas ocasiones a verlo…mmmm…me pregunto a quien elegirá…

En dirección al orfanato, Naruto decidió pasar por ichiraku para encargar que llebaran 70 platillos de Ramen para poder celebrar junto a los niños con una buena comida.

-a quien debería preguntarle para que me ayude… debo pensar en que alguna de las chicas pueda ayudarme ellas suelen ser mejores con esto de los niños… Sakura-chan esta en el hospital y con misiones, descartada…mm…Ino no ella está con lo de la florería y también con misiones…Tenten mmm con la tienda de armas…Ayame en ichiraku...podría preguntarle a Hinata ella tiene una hermana menor y cocina muy bien iré a preguntarle ahora y luego iré al orfanato.

-Mansión Hyuuga—

Neji y Hinata se encontraban sentados frente al jardín de la madre de Hinata tomando un poco de te después de un buen entrenamiento.

-Hinata-sama, el ninja Naruto Uzumaki desea verla…-tan pronto lo dijo el sirviente de la casa Hyuuga, Hinata atino a sonrojarse y sostener con mayor fuerza la taza de té- le digo que se retire o lo dejo pasar?

-Na..Naruto-kun …esta….aquí-creando un nuevo tono de rojo y jugando con sus dedos.

-Déjalo pasar al salón…ella ira en un momento-

-de acuerdo, con su permiso-retirándose.

-Neji-nisan …p porque?...-sin mirarlo.

-debes enfrentarlo y así…-sonriéndole al ver que lo miraba- ser feliz…con su permiso, Hinata-sama pero alguien la espera- retirándose.

-Gracias…ni-san.

-Salón Hyuuga—

-mmm…me pregunto si Hinata-chan no estará ocupada…tal vez vine en mal momento…-cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba sentado, a los pocos minutos sintió la puerta corrediza abrirse y por ella entro Hinata un poco sonrojada pero con una mirada un entre tímida y decidida para encarar a Naruto.

- Hola Na Naruto-kun… -mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-hola Hinata-chan , disculpa si te interrumpo de alguna forma pero sé que contigo puedo contar para algo que estoy queriendo lograr, ttebayo-sonriendo

-"el me tiene confianza…sabe que puede contar conmigo…oh! Naruto-kun" dime Naruto-kun en que puedo ayudarte?-milagro dejo de tartamudear , aunque si le aumento el sonrojo

-veras como creo que sabes, yo viví en un orfanato hasta que jiji…perdón el sandaime me dio la oportunidad de vivir solo-poniéndose un tanto serio- yo ahora después de todo lo que he hecho de vencer a Madara y traer de vuelta a Sasuke-teme, yo siento que aun tengo que hacer cosas con mi vida…

-"a …acaso Naruto-kun va a …"-sonrojándose mas

-y decidí que yo podía cambiar algunas cosas de mi vida, siempre quise tener una familia y espero lograrlo algún día claro que con un poco de tu ayuda Hinata se que lo que planeo podría resultar increíblemente bien , ttebayo!

-"Naruto-kun quiere que yo …que yo…"

-Por favor Hinata-Chan ayúdame a encargarme del orfanato de la hoja!-mientras se inclinaba de rodillas frente a Hinata.

-Si Naruto-kun!... "espera el dijo que lo ayudara con el orfanato?"- saliendo del shock inicial después de haber respondido- Na-Naruto-kun tu qui quieres que te ayude con..Con el orfanato?

-si! Quiero que me ayudes porque bueno yo no sé mucho de niños y también sería una buena forma de aprender y madurar ya que no me siento listo aun como para convertirme en hokage o incluso el formar una familia, y la verdad es que me gustaría que la segunda pasara pronto…-sonrojándose un poco

-pe pero y que sucederá con las misiones Naruto-kun?

-a veras eso ya lo arregle con la vie..Perdón eso ya lo arregle con Tsunade-sama, le dije que perfeccione el Kage Bushin y no importara que tan lejos este en la misión puedo dejar unos 10 clones para que se ocupen mientras con las misiones tengo el dinero suficiente para mantener el orfanato incluso puedo darte un sueldo aunque algo pequeño por tu ayuda y también puedo enseñarte a usar la versión que hice del Kage bushin – sonriendo como él no mas

-eso sería genial Naruto-kun…para mi será un placer ayudarte "_no te preocupes Hinata con eso Naruto nos vera cada vez mas"_

_-_muchas gracias Hinata-chan de verdad aprecio mucho tu ayuda –tomando sus manos y acercando su rostro al de Hinata.

-etto Naru…Naruto-kun "Dios está muy cerca… _ahora Hinata dile lo que sientes y bésalo!"_ Naruto-kun yo…yo te…

-Ah Hinata esta ocupada ahora para que me acompañes al orfanato- separándose totalmente de Hinata.

-no hay problema Naruto-kun…ya quiero empezar

-bien vamos, ttebayo!

-Orfanato—

Ya con el encargado del orfanato

-Señor por orden de Hokage-sama Lady Tsunade, yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga seremos los nuevos encargados del orfanato y usted puede ir tomando su retiro-dijo Naruto seriamente ya que al solo ver lo mal que se encontraba el orfanato le daba unos deseos de golpear al anciano.

-Bien veo que los documentos están en orden así que están a su cargo! –mientras salía lo más rápido que le permitía su edad y los otros dos le quedaban mirando con una gota cayendo por sus cabezas.

-bien Hinata-chan vamos a ver a los niños y luego me ocupare de arreglar el lugar.

Nesumy19_oz : Hola a todos bueno esta es una idea de fic en el que si ustedes quieren que siga con la historia le incluiré mucho naruxhina y tratare de hacer algo de aventura. O si alguien le ve futuro y quiere seguir con el fic avisa y no hay problema creo que con lo que me tardaría yo me tirarían algo más que un ladrillo

muchos saludos a todos bye

Nesumy


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**La verdad es que no creí que tendría ni tres reviews, al leerlos pensé que tal vez no sería tan malo seguir con el fic jejeje gracias por ellos, lo que si espero que me puedan ayudar con alguna sugerencia ya que solo me he dedicado a leer fanfics y el escribir para que yo me entienda es una cosa pero para que todo el que quiera leerlo y entienda es compleja la cosa jejejeje así que agradezco cualquier sugerencia que deseen darme, disfruten esta segunda parte y si alguien quiere contribuir al fic por mí no problem. **

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna_

-bien Hinata-chan vamos a ver a los niños y luego me ocupare de arreglar el lugar.

-yo te ayudare Naruto-kun…-tímidamente juega con los dedos – "Me pregunto cuántos niños serán…deberíamos leer algunos de los documentos del viejo encargado"

**Nota:** bien el edificio no es tan grande, es de dos pisos, el primero tiene una sala con un pequeño televisor y un sillón de 3 cuerpos desgastado, la sala conectaba con un comedor donde un mesón que decir asqueroso era poco pero podían caber unas 20 personas bien sentadas en bancas y una silla con cojín medio apolillado en la cabecera, una puerta detrás del puesto principal daba paso a la cocina pequeña donde habían partes limpias y un refrigerador con un poco de pan y queso. Por el pasillo al lado de la escalera había una puerta que conduce al patio trasero que en buen estado no estaba y tenía unos columpios que pedían por favor ser arreglados y un árbol grande que tapaba casi todo el patio con su sombra. Hacia el otro lado de la escalera había un cuarto del tamaño de la cocina se encontraba la oficina del encargado donde había unos archiveros. En el segundo piso un pasillo largo daba a unas 15 puertas una tenía una cama grande que era donde se quedaba el encargado y que tenia baño privado, habían dos baños mas separados por 4 puertas desde la del encargado. En cada habitación había unas tres camas y un closet pequeño. Y había una habitación especial con unas dos cunas para los más pequeños. SIGAMOS!

Ya en el patio Hinata y Naruto pudieron observar a 5 niños, una niña de aparente 8 años de cabello castaño opacado con la mugre y de ojos de color café, vestía un vestido muy deteriorado de color beige, cerca de ella un niño de aparentes 5 años de cabello negro liso amarrado y de ojos color miel, vestido con pantalón corto y pollera sin mangas bastante descuidadas; sentados en el pasto al frente de estos se encontraban dos niños idénticos de 3 o 4 años con cabellera castaña alborotada y de ojos celestes que vestían poleras que les quedaban grandes y pantalones cortos, y por ultimo una pequeña niña que tomaba de la mano a la primera, que no tendría más de 3 años, de cabello rojo hasta la altura de la nuca, con un vestido que en su mejor tiempo debió ser rosa. La mayor al notar la presencia de la pareja de extraños coloco detrás de ella a la menor mientras que el niño de 5 años se colocaba a un lado de los gemelos.

-hola, ttebayo…-al ver las reacciones de los niños Naruto solo pudo recordar las reacciones muy parecidas que tenían los demás niños cuando él vivía en el orfanato.

Hinata al ver la reacción decidió que lo mejor era acercarse de manera lenta a los niños, quienes tensaron un poco sus gestos pero no se movieron, al llegar a una distancia prudente de los niños.

-Hola pequeños, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y el es Naruto Uzumaki- señalándolo con la mano.

Naruto al ver que Hinata lo presento decidió hacer lo mismo que la Hyuga y acercarse, al estar a la misma distancia de los niños ambos se sentaron arrodillados frente a los niños.

-No tienen que temer, yo y Hinata nos encargaremos ahora de que estén sanos y seguros, ttebayo-dijo suavemente Naruto.

- yo y Naruto-kun los cuidaremos de ahora en adelante, ya que nos han nombrado encargados del orfanato-les dijo mirando a los niños con una sonrisa tierna.

Los niños al escucharlos primero miraron a la pareja sorprendidos para luego voltear a verse entre ellos así como considerándolo.

-Hinata-chan puedes cuidarlos un momento mientras reparo el lugar?-mirándola

-seguro Naruto-kun…demo por qué no mandas a los clones para que podamos juntos conocer mejor a los niños?

- claro tienes razón Hinata-chan, ttebayo!- sonriendo como él solo, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, Hinata también se sentó de manera mas cómoda en el pasto mientras Naruto creaba a los clones-Doble Kage Bushin no jutsu!- con explosiones de humo típicas aparecieron cerca de 20 Narutos que rápidamente se dirigieron al interior del edificio- Díganme chicos cuáles son sus nombres ¿?- mientras miraba a la mayor

-emm…yo soy Akemi, la más pequeña es Miku, el niño mayor es Toshio y los gemelos son Takeshi y Akiyoshi-dijo señalando a cada uno

-es un gusto en conocerlos-decía sonriente Naruto

-no tienen por qué asustarse, como dije antes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes y del orfanato hasta que ustedes sean adoptados- sonriendo suavemente.

-es en serio?-pregunto Akemi

-Si!, ttebayo!

-disculpe señor usted es un ninja cierto?- sabe hacer mas de esos súper Jutsus?- preguntaron los gemelos.

-claro!, pero en realidad, tanto yo como Hinata-chan somos ninjas-mientras miraba a Hinata para que confirmara lo dicho.

-en serio usted también? Ustedes han estado con Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Toshio

-Si, ya que ella nos da nuestras misiones ninjas-responde Hinata- díganme cuantos años tienen cada uno?

-Akemi tiene 7 años pero cumplirá los 8 pronto, yo tengo 6 los cumplí el mes pasado, los gemelos tienen 4 años y la pequeña Miku tiene 3 años- dijo Toshio

Luego de unos 30 minutos de conversación uno de los clones de Naruto se aparece en la puerta para anunciar que ya está todo listo adentro incluyendo la cena.

- bueno chicos, que dicen, tienen hambre?- mirándolos curiosamente- la cena está servida estoy segura que les encantara- al decir esto Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el edificio- venga vamos!

-vamos a comer niños-decía sonriendo Hinata al momento en que se ponía de pie y caminaba siguiendo a Naruto.

Los Niños con la conversación decidieron confiar en la pareja y seguirlos hasta el comedor, pero al entrar se encontraron con un comedor totalmente renovado, la mesa estaba incluso barnizada y sin ninguna mancha, las telarañas se habían ido, las ventanas no estaban rotas, ya no quedaba vestigio de cómo se encontraba antes (descripción arriba).

-vengan niños siéntense y prueben el mejor Rameen de Ichiraku- decía Naruto desde la cabecera de la mesa ya sentado y con Hinata sentada a su derecha esperaba sonriendo un poco sonrojada por poder compartir la mesa con Naruto-kun.

Luego de una sustanciosa cena de Ramen y grata conversación Naruto mando a algunos de los clones a arreglar el patio.

-Díganme esa es la única ropa que tienen niños?- pregunto Hinata

- bueno es la única ropa que nos quedaba y no estaban totalmente dañadas-respondió Akemi

-Que tal si vamos mañana a comprarles ropa y lo que les haga falta?-dijo Hinata

-siii!

-que tal si todos nos vamos a dormir ahora aunque yo no puedo quedarme aquí ya que tengo que volver a la mansión Hyuga pero mañana temprano estaré aquí, de acuerdo?

- y usted señor Naruto se quedara?-pregunto Akemi

-si ya que mande un clon a traer mis cosas de mi viejo departamento- al ver la señal de uno de sus clones- Bien toda esta listo, ttebayo!

-vamos!-gritaron los gemelos y subiendo la escalera de manera rápida entraron a la que era su habitación junto con Toshio- wow!

-vaya Naruto-kun que bien les quedo a tus clones todo el edificio-dijo Hinata mientras Akemi la guiaba hacia el cuarto que compartía con Miku.

-mira Miku!- decía paseando por la habitación.

-incluso yo estoy sorprendido jejeje-con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en su típica pose.

-niños a dormir…Naruto-kun puedes acostar a los niños mientras me encargo de las pequeñas

-de acuerdo Hina-chan-para voltear hacia la habitación de los niños sin darse cuenta de cómo llamo a Hinata.

-"me…me llamo Hina-chan…me llamo HINA-CHAN!..._bien Hinata ya tenemos un sobrenombre cariñoso!..._oh! Naruto-kun!" – las niñas al ver a Hinata prácticamente volando entre nubes decidieron que lo mejor era llamar su atención.

-señorita Hinata ¿se encuentra bien?- mientras Miku tironeaba un poco su chaqueta

-eh?¿?¿!...-que manera de bajar de las nubes XD- si, si claro , estoy bien vamos niñas es hora de dormir.

-Miku deja que la señorita Hinata te arrope- mientras le acercaba a Miku a los brazos de la Hyuga.

-si Ake-chan…-mientras se dejaba cargar por Hinata.

-bien, muchas gracias por tu confianza pequeña Miku y a ti también Akemi-chan- mientras arropaba a ambas en sus respectivas camas- buenas noches las veo temprano- decía sonriendo y desapareciendo por la puerta.

-"mmm...parece que la señorita Hinata siente algo por el señor Naruto…tal vez..."

Con los muchachos, las cosas no estaban resultando como deberían…

-ya muchachos jajajajajajjaja!- los tres niños tenían atrapado al todo poderoso ninja Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, quien no podía con el triple ataque de cosquillas- ya jajaajaajajaa por favor chicos jaajajjaja

-ustedes que dicen chicos?-pregunto Toshio

-bueno, de todos modos ya debemos dormir-hablaron al unisonó los gemelos, mientras seguian con el ataque.

-jjiijijiji-risa de Hinata- chicos ya dejen a Naruto-kun que es hora de dormir

-uufff!-decía levantándose- ya era hora, ttebayo- mientras agradecía con la mirada la presencia de Hinata- mañana seguiremos jugando que les parece eh muchachos?

-siii!

-bien a dormir- mientras que junto a Hinata arropaban a los gemelos- Buenas noches-al salir por la puerta.

Ya en el primer piso Naruto acompaña a Hinata hasta la puerta.

-wow los niños son geniales…tu que dices Hina-chan?- volteando en su dirección

-si que lo son – sonriendo tímidamente- "el sobre nombre que me ha puesto se escucha tan bien de sus labios…_Hinata aprovecha confiésate….no podría ser mas romántico"_-Hinata miro alrededor-"_bueno tal vez si emmm…pídele una cita por kami-sama!"_ etto…Naruto-kun tú crees…que yo…y..Tu bueno …..Nosotros…podamos mañana tener….una…-interrupción de Naruto.

-hey Hina-chan sabes podríamos hacer un picnic con los niños tu que crees?

-cla..Claro Naruto-kun a los… niños les fascinara "kami bendito…_vuelve a intentar Hina!"_

-me decías algo Hina-chan?

-etto sí que ….yo quería – sonrojo casi al máximo

-Hina-chan mejor hablamos mañana ya es tarde-pasándose las manos por la cabeza- mañana organizamos el entrenamiento te parece?

-etto si Naruto-kun tienes razón es tarde- suspiro- Buenas noches Naruto-kun- parándose frente a él en la puerta para despedirse- "_ahora Hinata dale un beso!"_- en un parpadeo Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla a nuestro héroe y salió corriendo tan rápido que hasta Rock Lee no la hubiera alcanzado.

-uhh!-pequeño sonrojo al sentir los suaves labios de la Hyuga- y eso? Mmm…-suspiro- "Hinata-chan es muy tierna jejjeje"-mientras pensaba como se habia comportado ella con los niños- bueno a descansar- mientras cerraba la puerta principal por donde salió corriendo Hinata.

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo 2 mmm…se que son cortitos pero ni siquiera sé que tan largo llegara esta historia …a los que la leen…NECESITO UN FAVOOOOOR …si tienen alguna idea de que podría agregarle o arreglar esta historia háganmelo saber por que a los que me dejaron los reviews (lo cual agradezco mucho) me dieron la motivación para seguir con esta historia más rápido.**

**Bueno será todo por ahora sayonara**

**Nesumy19_Oz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo…haciendo el mayor esfuerzo en lo que se refiere a mi nivel de creatividad jejeejejje espero les guste como va esto y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su motivación, de verdad es muy apreciada. Me encuentro seriamente pensando en cómo seguirá esta historia, pero lo único que espero es que les guste el leerla.**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna_

**-**Mansión Hyuga—

Hinata se estaba preparando para ir hacia el Orfanato, se encuentra en la cocina preparando una bandeja de bolas de arroz como desayuno tanto para la casa Hyuga como para Naruto y los niños.

-Hinata-ne-san- decía Hanabi entrando- me entere que ayer fuiste al orfanato de la aldea con Naruto, acaso me he perdido algo ¿?

-Bueno…-sonrojo por parte de Hinata- en realidad…Naruto-kun me pidió que lo ayudara a encargarse del orfanato.

-Y eso… que raro…-con cara de duda

-Mmm? Porque tendría que ser raro?- dijo volteando a ver a su hermana

-Me parece raro…pensé que Naruto después de todo lo que ha logrado…haya dejado su idea de ser Hokage- encogiéndose de hombros

-Él…no lo ha dejado-sonrojo al recordar lo que le dijo Naruto cuando le explico sus razones para hacerse cargo del orfanato- Naruto-kun piensa que necesita experiencia en otros campos aparte de la Shinobi " y si en el camino…_logras ganar su corazónjiijiiji…_todo será maravilloso!", ademas no es una idea...es su sueño!-mientras sonreia.

-Mmm?-viendo que Hinata parecía volar entre las nubes, ya que tenía una sonrisita y su sonrojo aumentaba por segundo y su vista parecía ida- Ne-chan? Te encuentras bien ?-cara de extrañez total.

-Hinata-sama se le va a hacer tarde- dijo Neji, pasando por fuera de la cocina.

De un momento a otro Hinata aterrizo de su mundo de sueños, y gracias a su velocidad logro terminar todas las bolas de arroz.

-uf! Tienes razón Neji-ni-san- decía mientras se sacaba el delante que traía puesto- Hanabi-chan si quieres les deje algunas…Nos vemos más tarde, adiós!- al decir lo ultimo con una voltereta, sin chocar con el techo, salto a Hanabi y salió corriendo hacia el orfanato.

-ehh!¿?- ojos de plato, de sorpresa- Neji-ni-san¿?- volteando a verlo

-Si Hanabi-sama?

-Creo que me he perdido de algo- dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando alguna explicación para el comportamiento de su hermana mayor.

- Hinata está en busca de su felicidad-Neji con sus gestos serios, al ver que Hanabi no entendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo, pregunto después- Hanabi-sama tal vez debería darle una oportunidad al joven Konohamaru…-Sonrojo estilo Hinata de parte de Hanabi- con su permiso, debo ir a entrenar- al momento se retiro en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

-Ni lo sueñes…. "Dios ni yo me creí eso"…también deberías dárselas a la ninja Tenten de tu equipo ne? Ni-san- eso lo dijo en un susurro.

En el orfanato de de la hoja, podemos ver al todo poderoso y ya legendario shinobi, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, ahora encargado del orfanato de Konohagakure no Sato…roncando.

-Akemi tú crees que ya deberíamos despertar al señor Naruto?-pregunto Toshio, quien se encontraba junto a Akemi y Miku viendo hacia el interior de la habitación que ocupa nuestro protagonista.

-Mmm…yo creo que no…tal vez sea una de esas personas con malos despertares…

-si puede que tengas razón…-cruzándose de brazos- mejor vamos a alistarnos…tal vez cuando acabemos ya se haya levantado… "Además de que los otros dos también están durmiendo"-refiriéndose a Takeshi y Akiyoshi.

-Permiso, Buenos días…-decía Hinata, quien acaba de entrar por la puerta.

-oh! La Señorita Hinata ya está aquí- decía Akemi mientras bajaba las escaleras- Buenos días –dándole una sonrisa.

-Akemi-chan, Miku-chan, Buenos días- saludándolas con una sonrisa y haciéndole un pequeña caricia en la cabeza a la menor- chicas tienen hambre?...les he traído el desayuno-mientras les mostraba una cesta de la que salía un delicioso aroma.

-Sí, mucha señorita Hinata- gracias al aroma se les había abierto el apetito.

-Que bien….qué tal si me ayudan a colocar la mesa?

-Claro! Verdad Miku?

-Si Ake-chan!-decía la pequeña sonriendo

-Chicas y Naruto-kun?-con un pequeño sonrojo.

-A esta arriba, hace rato lo fuimos a ver pero estaba durmiendo aun jejeje.

-QUE RAYOS!- SPLASH!- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJJAJA

-Creo que ya está despierto jajajaja…Miku-chan quédate aquí con la señorita Hinata, mientras yo voy a avisarles de que ya está el desayuno, de acuerdo?-mientras la dejaba en brazos de Hinata.

-Mmmm…está bien Ake-chan- mientras le hacía señas con la mano.

-Dime Miku-chan te gustan las bolas de arroz?

-Bolas de ados?- gesto con el dedo en la boca en señal de duda.

-Pruébala y me dices que tal esta-decía entregándole una, acomodándola en una de las sillas del gran mesón.

Ya con la primera mordida, la pequeña Miku quedo en el cielo y sin preocuparse siguió comiendo, quedándoles unos cuantos granos de arroz por su carita.

-Estaba deli…deliciosa

-Que bien…comamos otra mientras esperamos a que todos bajen bien

-Si!

En el segundo piso, en cuanto Akemi subió, está se encontró con un Naruto secándose con una toalla, al parecer los gemelos al despertar ya tenían como hacerle la bienvenida, con un gran balde de agua.

-uh?...Hola Akemi-chan, como te encuentras jejeje- ya listo

-Emm…bien señor Naruto jejjeje…vine a avisarle que la señorita Hinata ya llego y trajo el desayuno-dijo sonriendo.

-ah! Qué bien que Hina-chan ya haya llegado-decía sonriente mientras salían de la habitación- Chicos vengan a desayunar!- gritaba en el pasillo.

-si ajjajajaja!- venían riendo los muchachos por su broma, menos Toshio que se reía por lo visto.

En el comedor…

-Que bien que ya bajaron, el desayuno está listo-decía Hinata trayendo el té para todos- Naruto-kun…-sonrojo en aumento- Buenos Días…

-Hina-chan! Buenos Días- al oler el delicioso aroma- Huele exquisito Hina-chan!-decía con su sonrisa característica- Vengan todos a desayunar, la comida de Hina-chan es la mejor además del Ramen de Ichiraku, ttebayo!-mientras comía- "la comida de Hina-chan es más que deliciosa…Sakura-chan apenas y pude cocinar algo decente jeejeje…sería grandioso comer así siempre"

Mientras comían…

-Señor Naruto- lo llamo Takeshi

-Mmm, que sucede? Takeshi-chan?-dijo mirándolo con arroz por su cara.

-Etto!...Usted no nos dejara en la calle si hacemos algo mal, no es cierto?-con una mirada de duda y terror por la respuesta.

-Acaso el viejo encargado lo hacía?-respondió seriamente Naruto

-Bueno…a veces nos castigaba si hacíamos algo mal o algo que no le gustara, o incluso si lo desobedecíamos-decía con los ojos un poco llorosos.

-Takeshi-chan, yo te doy mi palabra de que a nadie, de que a ninguno de ustedes le ocurrirá algo así, y yo cumplo mis promesas, jamás me retracto de mis palabras, ese es mi nindo- al momento de decir lo ultimo sonreía- Ahora si todo está aclarado y si ya terminaron el delicioso desayuno de Hina-chan, démosle las gracias y vayamos a ver lo que les haga falta-mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-Muchas gracias-Estaba increíble-Delicioso- Señorita Hinata!- decían los niños mas Naruto sonriendo como nunca.

-No hay que darlas…-decía colorada y de forma tímida, por la vergüenza y el orgullo a la vez que sentía- "_bien Hina! A los hombres se les llega por el estomago"_- sonrojo mayor por parte de Hinata.

-Señor Naruto?

-Dime Toshio?

-Creo que a la Señorita Hinata le va a dar algo está muy roja-le dijo señalándola.

-Mmm- poniendo la mano en la frente de Hinata- te sientes bien Hina-chan?-mirándola de cerca- Estas muy roja…

-No…es…nada…Naruto-kun "el se preocupa por mi"-al momento que se levantaba de golpe- dejen…que lave esto… para irnos- mientras se llevaba los trastos sucios a la cocina.

-eh? Bueno…-extrañándose del comportamiento de Hinata.

Luego de dejar todo reluciente, el grupo del Orfanato de la aldea de la hoja, tomo rumbo hacia las tiendas de ropa, en el sector comercial de la misma. Al no ver mucha gente por lo temprano que era, la entrada a las tiendas no fue de gran dificultad.

-Hina-chan conoces alguna tienda de confianza?

-Emm…sí Naruto-kun…justo esta en esa esquina…-sonrojito.

-Que bien

-ah!-mientras se tropezaba por andar en las nubes después de la sonrisa dedicada por Naruto, pero este ultimo alcanzo a sujetarla de su cintura, de manera que quedaban abrazados al momento de enderezarse.

-te encuentras bien? ?

-Señorita Hinata está bien?- preguntaron los niños.

-Si…solo…fue un…pequeño tropiezo- decía sonrojándose por la cercanía con el rubio y por la vergüenza.

-"Que bella es Hinata…estando así de cerca…sí que lo es"-mientras la soltaba de manera lenta, ya que de manera inconsciente no quería separarse por nada del mundo.

-Etto…Sigamos…-les decía Hinata a los niños con una pequeña sonrisa para demostrar que todo estaba bien.

Luego de una mañana divertida, comprándoles ropa a los niños, tanto para cada estación y una teñida media formal, para que se vean bien en las entrevistas de Adopción, decidieron pasar por el mercado para comprar lo necesario para comer y para el picnic que realizaran al día siguiente. Los niños con la idea del picnic estaban muy entusiasmados, los gemelos ya pensaban como hacer unas cuantas travesuras a Naruto, mientras que Akemi se mostraba interesada en la comida que prepararía Hinata, Toshio se mostraba pensativo, el tenia deseos de preguntarle a nuestro rubio protagonista si le enseñaría algunas cosas consistentes en el arte ninja y la pequeña Miku que se encontraba jugando con un mechón de pelo de Hinata, sonreía por la idea de comer fuera del orfanato.

Naruto, durante toda la excursión a la tienda de ropa, se sentía bien por el ambiente que se sentía al estar cerca de Hinata y los niños.

-"Me pregunto…Si así se sentirá…el tener una linda familia"-pensaba mirando de reojo a Hinata quien conversaba con Akemi mientras carga en sus brazos a la pequeña Miku- "Hina-chan será una gran esposa algún día y una gran madre…"- al imaginarse a Hinata así, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rubio ojiazul-"sería una vida increíble…aun si no me convirtiera en Hokage"-al momento que pensaba en esto sonreía-"pero que estoy pensando?¿?..."- volteo de nuevo a ver a Hinata, quien al sentirse observada por su rubio amor se sonrojo un poco y le dedico una de sus sonrisas-"Hina-chan..."-al ver que ella le devolvió la mirada con esa sonrisa, el corazón del rubio se acelero, causando un sonrojo aun mayor, y luego de devolverle la sonrisa a Hinata, retomo la conversación con los niños.

**Se me salió lo tierna creo yo, se que son pocos los niños pero no creo que pueda manejar a tantos personajes al mismo tiempo jejejjejeje es un esfuerzo monumental lo que estoy haciendo jajjajaaja tal vez sea predecible o tal vez no pero no todo será color de rosa… ya veremos si Naruto madurara y Hinata superara su los obstáculos para llegar al corazón de su rubio. Con esto me despido. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han escrito y a los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Jansamida a todos…**_**puede que este mal escrito pero así decimos gracias en Taekwondo ^^**_

**Nesumy19_oz **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Se está haciendo lo que se puede, repito mis agradecimientos a los que me han dejado reviews y que además me han colocado como historia favorita, muchas gracias a todos otra vez y disfruten el capitulo. **

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna_

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto y Hinata, comenzaron a encargarse del Orfanato, 12 días desde que Naruto y Hinata entrenaban juntos por la mañana para que la heredera Hyuga aprendiera la nueva versión de Kage Bushin no Jutsu, y faltan tres días para el cumpleaños de Akemi. Ahora podemos encontrarlos conversando en el patio que Naruto arreglo para que todos lo disfrutaran.

- Akemi-chan ya pronto cumplirás los ocho –decía Hinata- quieres que preparemos algo especial?

-Claro, ttebayo!...nos tenemos que divertir –sonriendo como siempre Naruto- oye Akemi-chan quieres ir a la Academia? O que tienes en mente?- pregunto interesado y expectante a la respuesta.

-Mmm…la verdad es que no lo sé…-decía un tanto tímida- Señorita Hinata puede enseñarme un poco de lo que es ser Shinobi antes…me gustaría saber cómo sería si fuera a la academia

-No hay problema Akemi-chan…

-Porque no les decimos a nuestros amigos Hina-chan que en el cumpleaños de Akemi-chan le den una demostración?-mirándola

-Si eso podría ser muy divertido-sonrojándose un poquito- tu qué dices Akemi-chan te gustaría?

-En serio?... eso sería asombroso-viendo a los chics emocionados.

-Wow!- eso sería genial-nos podrían enseñar muchas cosas!

-Si estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas, ttebayo!

-Señor Naruto…puedo pedirle un favor?-pregunto Toshio

-Dime Toshio como puedo ayudarte?

-Me preguntaba si….usted…¡Podría entrenarme por favor!-pedía inclinándose un poco

-Pero claro Toshio-mirando a los gemelos- ustedes también quieren entrenar?

-Sí!-dijeron al unisonó.

-Entonces todo arreglado-decía Naruto con las manos detrás de la cabeza- jajajjaa empezaremos después del cumpleaños de Akemi-chan…ahora vayan a jugar…-apuntando a los columpios que puso en el árbol ahora no tan espeso- Hina –chan me acompañas un momento a la oficina?

-eh?-sonrojo- Si Naruto-kun "no te desmayes…no te desmayes…"

-Oficina del Hokage—

-Shizune!

-Sí Lady Tsunade?-dijo la requerida al entrar apresurada por el llamado tan urgente.

-Necesito que llames a Naruto y al resto del equipo 7…

-En seguida Lady Tsunade- al momento que salía de la oficina.

-Al fin un poco de paz…-mientras sacaba su botella de Sake.

-Oficina de los encargados del Orfanato—

-Hina-chan quiero agradecerte mucho el hecho de que me ayudes con el Orfanato-decía sonriendo

-Lo hago con mucho… gusto Naruto-kun- pronuncio, sonrojándose un poco

-Aun así muchas gracias Hina-chan-mientras decía esto le tomaba las manos suavemente- no sé cómo pagarte lo mucho que me has enseñado tu también.

-Etto… "está muy cerca!"

-"Wow…Hina-chan es muy linda"

-¡Hola!-decía Shizune entrando al lugar – interrumpo algo?-mirando curiosamente a un Naruto Sonrojado y a un Hinata al borde del desmayo.

-Shizune-san a que debemos el placer de tu visita, ttebayo!-pregunto Naruto, recuperándose rápidamente del susto.

-ah! Bueno…Lady Tsunade te mando a llamar Naruto y a todo el equipo 7- explico Shizune

-De acuerdo iré a buscar a los otros e iré donde la vie…perdón Tsunade-sama ejejjeje-al momento de que desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-¿Cómo les ha ido Hinata-san?- pregunto Shizune interesada

-oh! Muy bien….los niños son fantásticos-decía dirigiéndose al patio-ven te los presentare-sonriendo mientras los veía jugar.

Mientras que con Naruto.

-"POR QUE ME LE ACERQUE TANTO!" ARGHH!-sacudiéndose los cabellos, como si se los fuera a arrancar- "no entiendo que me sucede…tal vez debería preguntarle a alguien"-imaginándose la sonrisa de Hinata-"Hina-chan"-pensó suspirando.

-Yo! Naruto –saluda el Jonin

-Kakashi-sensei justo lo buscaba-decía apuntándolo

-Y como para qué?-decía a través de su máscara.

-La vie….Perdón, Tsunade-sama nos llama ahora a su oficina.

-oh! Bien, vamos entonces-con su ojito feliz.

-pero aun faltan Sasuke-Teme y Sakura

-Entonces vamos por ellos- cambiando de dirección hacia el complejo Uchija, mientras comenzaba a leer su librito- espera como llamaste a Sakura?-cara en mascarada de sorprendido (jejeje)

-A Sakura, le llame por su nombre ¿Por qué?- decía curioso

-Porque normalmente le agregas el –chan,… pero bueno eso no importa ahora- mientras seguía caminando.

-Kakashi-sensei no tiene remedio…debería conseguirse una novia, para que dejare de leer eso-al decirlo, apuntaba al librito naranja.

-Preferiría que mi novia lo leyera conmigo jejeje- ojito feliz.

-Pervertido-al momento que se sonrojaba mucho-Kakashi-sensei puedo hablar con usted cuando terminemos de hablar con Tsunade-sama?

-Mmm…supongo que sí -mientras se encogía de hombros- Busquemos a los otros

-Vamos – a la vez que seguía pensando en el orfanato, los niños y principalmente en Hinata.

-Oficina de Tsunade- Después de reunir al equipo Kakashi

-Bien los llame, para que vayan a un pequeño pueblo cerca de los limites con el país de la arena-viendo unos papeles- según el informe que recibí, habían unos bandidos causando problemas, además de que posiblemente hayan heridos.

-Habrá que restaurar la paz, ttebayo!-decía con fuerza Naruto

-Por cierto Naruto, según el reporte, parece haber algunos huérfanos-dijo juntando las manos encima de la mesa- como el encargado del orfanato de esta aldea, si nadie acoge a los huérfanos en ese pequeño pueblo, estarán bajo tu cuidado.

-Que!- decía Sakura sorprendida- desde cuando Naruto es el encargado del Orfanato ¡¿? Además el apenas y se puede cuidar a si mismo!-mientras lo señalaba.

-Como al parecer no lo has dicho-mirando a Naruto- prefieres que lo haga yo o quieres hacerlo tú?

-Resúmaselo, iré a preparar mis cosas para la misión-dijo serio, sintiéndose insultado por lo de que no podía cuidarse a sí mismo- cuando partimos Kakashi-sensei?

-En 20 minutos en la puerta-respondió

-Bien ahí los veo-desapareciendo en un puff.

-Tsunade-sama explíquenos por favor que tiene que ver Naruto ahora con el Orfanato?-decía mirándola seriamente.

-Bueno en pocas palabras, Naruto desea hacerse más responsable antes de llegar a ser Hokage y decidió cuidar el Orfanato pidiéndole ayuda a Hinata-termino explicando, sin darle ya tanta importancia al asunto.

-Mmmm…me pregunto por qué no me dijo nada-dijo un poco confundida Sakura.

-Pregúntale, ahora si me disculpan ustedes tienen una misión- al momento de decir esto todos salieron de la oficina para ir a preparar sus cosas.

-En el orfanato—

-Hina-chan! Niños!-gritaba Naruto- ya volví!

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun "SIiii …así me gustaría recibirlo algún día en ….nuestro hogar"- pensaba mientras los niños también lo saludaban y la pequeña Miku le pedía ser alzada en sus brazos.

- Ven aquí Miku-chan jajajja-mientras le hacía unas cuantas cosquillas

-"como me gustaría que Miku-chan fuera nuestra hija"-mientras veía la tierna escena.

-Estuviste con Tsunade-sama, Naruto-san?-pregunto Toshio

-Sí, aunque me acaba de mandar una misión-explicaba-tengo que preparar mis cosas, para estar en 20 minutos con mi equipo-al momento que decía esto mandaba un clon por sus cosas.

-Wow! Que genial es Tsunade-sama -admiraba Toshio-algún día me gustaría ser su aprendiz.

-te tendré que preparar para eso jajajajja…el entrenamiento con Tsunade-oba-chan es para morirse-tratando de darle miedo a Toshio.

-Naruto-kun no lo asustes- decía dándole un abrazo a Toshio.

-No importa cómo será...lo lograre!- decía con muchos ánimos

-esa es la motivación jajajajjaa- decían los gemelos.

-Cuanto durara la misión, Naruto-kun¿?¿?-pregunto Hinata.

-Mmm…no pregunte jejejej -gota de sudor general- pero por la información que nos dio y la distancia debería estar aquí en dos días, justo para el cumpleaños de la pequeña Akemi-chan jejejje -mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza con cariño a la próxima cumpleañera.

-por favor no llegue tarde señor Naruto -decía mirándolo, Akemi.

-No faltare es una promesa!, ttebayo! – mientras recordaba una conversación que tuvo con Hinata, en la noche antes del picnic.

**FLASHBACK!**

-Oficina del encargado, Orfanato de la Hoja-

-Hina-chan sabes, estuve leyendo los papeles que encontré sobre los niños y solo hay algunos registros de cuando llegaron aquí y sus fechas de nacimiento-decía, a la vez que se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Estás… seguro de que no hay algo más Naruto-kun? – mirando los documentos sobre el escritorio.

-Sí, ttebayo!... "qué bueno que decidí encargarme del Orfanato, si no, como lo seguiría llevando ese anciano"- pensaba un poco resentido.

- No te preocupes…Naruto-kun…juntos –sonrojo – nos encargaremos de los niños.

- Gracias Hina-chan –sonriendo por el apoyo que ella le da – Prometo que no los decepcionare, ni a ti, ni a ellos – levantando el pulgar, acompañándolo con una sonrisa – y tu sabes que no retrocederé a mi palabra, ese es mi Nindo, ttebayo!

**END THE FLASHBACK**

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora –decía al recibir sus cosas de su clon – entre más pronto me vaya, más pronto volveré, ttebayo! – mientras sonreía entusiasmado

-Espera Naruto-kun! – decía Hinata, que había ido un momento a la cocina, para volver con una caja con comida – pensé que seguramente…Tsunade-sama te enviaría a una misión…así que – sonrojo intenso – te prepare algo…- al momento que le extendía el paquete de comida en manos del rubio.

-Wow! En serio es para mí? – mientras lo recibía – Muchas gracias Hina-chan – al momento, le sonreía dulcemente y lo guardaba un sello– ah! Por cierto, quería entregarte esto – le entrego un pergamino – aquí sellados, hay algunos clones, por si necesitan ayuda en alguna cosa, se liberan de la misma manera en que invocas, irán desapareciendo si llego a necesitar chakra, cosa que no creo jaajajaja además si necesitan avisarme de algo – explico.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun…estaremos bien-sonrisa cálida, al momento que lo guardaba.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos – mirando a los niños - pórtense bien

-Señor Naruto, podemos acompañarlo hasta la puerta? – preguntaron los gemelos

-No veo el problema – sonríe – Vamos!

-Puerta de Konoha, Camino a Suna-

-Donde esta Naruto ¿?¿ - preguntaba Sakura a Sasuke.

-Ya conoces al Dobe –decía encogiéndose de hombros

-También falta Kakashi-sensei "aunque el siempre llega tarde"-cruzándose de brazos en espera de su compañero y sensei faltantes.

-Ahí viene el Dobe…Hmp – Mientras veía por la calle a un pequeño grupo de gente, guiado por un rubio de ojos azules y una peli azulada de ojos color plata.

-Hey chicos, ya llegue – decía saludando

-Hola Sakura-san, Sasuke-san – a la vez que hacia una pequeña indicación a los niños – Ellos son los compañeros de Naruto-kun, niños…Saluden

-Hola! Mucho gusto – saludaron los niños.

-Hola niños –decía Sakura sonriendo – Hola lindura! –saludaba a la pequeña Miku quien estaba en brazos de Naruto.

-Hmp- fue el sonido de saludo de Sasuke.

Luego de las presentaciones y del entusiasmo de Toshio por saber que Sakura era la aprendiza de Lady Tsunade.

- Hey chicos! Les puedo pedir un favor – dijo Naruto, mirando a Sakura y Sasuke- Pueden ir en tres días al orfanato?

- Para que quieres que vayamos? "Sera que quiere…sacar a Hinata a una cita?" –pensaba y se sorprendía por sus pensamientos

- Es que Akemi-chan, esta de cumpleaños y queríamos hacerle una presentación Ninja -mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Akemi, con cariño – Para que conozca lo que puede lograr, si es que decide entrar a la academia – dijo sonriendo.

- Me sorprende que esa idea haya salido de tu cabeza Dobe – dijo Sasuke, con su mueca a la que llama sonrisa

-Mald MHHMPP! – Justo a tiempo Hinata pudo taparle la boca a Naruto, sonrojándose en el acto, por supuesto.

-Naruto-kun, cuidado con lo que dices frente a los niños…-mirándolo, al instante Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendidos, para luego dirigirlos hacia los niños y volver a enfocarlos en Hinata, mientras esta le destapaba la boca.

-Gomen Hina-chan- decía rascándose la cabeza – Sasuke-teme si no quieres no hay problema – dijo medio serio – y tu Sakura que dices? Nos apoyas, por favor?

-No creo tener problemas, todo depende de que volvamos a tiempo de la misión – dijo sonriendo – "no dijo Sakura-chan y le dijo Hina-chan…Naruto me está olvidando" – pensó – Tal vez podamos convencer incluso a Tsunade-sama de que vaya –dando la posibilidad

- Yo! Muchachos están listos?¿?¿ – apareció el Jonin

-Kakashi-sensei, llega tarde – le grito Sakura

-Ah! Kakashi-sensei, le presento a los niños del Orfanato – presentación de todos

- Un gusto jejeje –mientras sonreía detrás de su máscara – será que mejor nos vayamos ya –dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- Ya niños, cuídense y pórtense bien…no hagan rabiar a Hina-chan –mientras a todos les hacia una pequeña caricia en las cabezas y le entregaba a Hinata, la pequeña Miku.

-Que le vaya bien señor Naruto – Venza a muchos bandidos – acuérdese que lo estaremos esperando para el cumpleaños de Ake-chan – Decían los niños en conjunto.

-Te estaremos esperando…Naruto-kun – decía un poco sonrojada Hinata.

-Ah Hina-chan, envía a uno de mis clones para avisarles a los demás, sobre la presentación en la fiesta de Akemi-chan – decía Naruto, sonriendo mientras se alejaba de apoco – Ya vuelvo!, ttebayo!

-Niños –llamo Hinata- quieren ir un rato al parque, antes de ir a almorzar ¿?- pregunto

-Sí! –gritaron todos.

**

* * *

Ahora si salió más largo jejejejje tal vez me vaya extendiendo cada vez más…con lo que suelo ser de especifica no suele ocurrir muchas cosas en un solo capitulo pero ya espero que me digan si lo prefieren así…aunque técnicamente la hace mucho más larga la historia jajjajajja …OTRO ASUNTO: Alguien quiere aparecer en la historia? Me refiero a que Naruto traerá a algunos huérfanos gracias a la misión y bueno quería darle un poco mas de personalidad a los personajes aunque me cuesta un poco …así que si alguien quiere prestarme su ayuda o decirme algún consejo para darle mejor personalidad a los personajes LO AGRADECERIA MUCHO! Jejejje. Lo que sucedió en esas dos semanas, si lo hayo necesario lo traeré a modo de Flash Back**

**Bueno eso es todo….perdón no, no es todo, en un review que me dejaron me dijeron que celara a Naruto…cosa que pienso en hacer jejejje o tal vez no jejejejejjej ya lo veremos muy pronto (espero que si me salga el suspenso jejejjeeje)… ya perdón por desvariar un poco**

**Nos leemos pronto saludos**

**Nesumy19_Oz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 Chan!**

**Kami bendito! Los reviews que me han mandado con sus ideas y los posibles personajes me ha ayudado de una manera increíble, por lo menos para seguir poniéndole creatividad a esta historia (insisto la mía no es mucha pero algo es algo) **

**Asi que aquí tienen el capitulo 5 y no se preocupen…ESTO YA VA PARA LARGOOOO! XD**

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna

* * *

_

Durante el viaje, al pueblo cercano a la frontera con Suna, el equipo 7 se encuentra saltando de árbol en árbol, gracias a su agilidad y velocidad. A la cabeza del grupo se encuentra el Jounin Hatake Kakashi conocido como el "Ninja copia" y pervertido seguidor de los libros Icha Icha.

Detrás de él, se encuentra el rubio favorito de todos, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, nombrado normalmente como "El Ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente", ahora también encargado del Orfanato de Konoha.

A su espalda, se encontraban a la par los ninjas Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de Lady Tsunade, y el ninja ex traicionero de Konoha, Sasuke Uchija…

- Cuéntanos Naruto – dijo Sakura – porque decidiste encargarte de el Orfanato?

- jejeje Bueno – dijo rascándose con un dedo la mejilla – Estuve pensando que…

-El Dobe pensando…eso si que es una sorpresa – interrumpió el Uchija, con su sonrisa cinica.

-Oh cállate Teme – dijo empuñando la mano derecha – Volviendo a tu pregunta Sakura – dijo un poco más serio, dejando de lado su enojo por Sasuke – Siempre quise tener una familia, además de convertirme en Hokage, y pensé que el ser Hokage y tener una familia, tenían algo en común: Responsabilidad – dijo dando su sonrisa característica – Por todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora, y el tiempo con Ero-sennin, me hicieron pensar que debía tomarle mas peso al asunto, así que pensé que sería mejor empezar con mi pasado, hacerme cargo del Orfanato –agrandando mas la sonrisa – me permite cambiar el futuro de esos niños, para que no sufran lo que yo sufrí…

- Vaya –dijo Sakura sorprendida – realmente lo estuviste pensando bastante, Naruto

- Bueno…sí –mientras le mostraba su pulgar en alto – la idea es madurar no crees?

-Aldea de Konoha-

Luego de ir al parque, Hinata llevo a los niños a un restaurante en el cual, justamente, se encontraban el resto de su equipo, mas su Jounin, y el equipo de Asuma.

Kurenai, al ver llegar a su alumna con los niños decidió llamarla para que se acerque y se siente con ellos en la mesa (la media mesa no creen XD).

-Como estas, Hinata-chan?-decía sonriente la Jounin, de ojos rojos – Así que estos son los niños de los que me habías contado, o me equivoco?

- Yo bien, Sensei – sonriendo – No se equivoca, estos son los niños, del Orfanato, la mayor Akemi, Toshio, Takeshi y Akiyoshi, en mis brazos la pequeña Miu-presento Hinata, con una sonrisa

-Hey Hinata – decía Ino- así que estas de niñera con Naruto, eh? – sonriendo picara, causando el sonrojo de la peli azulada de ojos plata.

-Mujer problemática –mascullo Shikamaru- cuando dejaras de hablar de más – sonrió, flojo

Rieron todos por la broma y por la discusión que le siguió, bueno más bien, Ino le gritaba a Shikamaru, mientras este la ignoraba y seguía con su comida, y Shouji no se le ocurría dejar su comida para detenerla.

Luego de pedir el almuerzo para los niños, Hinata decidió aprovechar el momento para preguntar a sus amigos, si la ayudarían con la presentación ninja, en el cumpleaños de Akemi.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema Hinata, para eso estamos las amigas –respondió Ino, mientras Shikamaru asentía en acuerdo.

-Que problemático pero ayudare

-Si, Shikamaru ayuda, también yo –decía Shouji entre bocados.

-Sera un honor, ayudar en la toma de decisiones de la niña, a la que tu y Naruto están ayudando, con su futuro- respondió Shino.

-Cuenta conmigo y Akamaru, para lo que necesites – decía levantando el pulgar y asintiendo, mientras Akamaru ladraba y se acercaba para ser acariciado por los niños.

- No creo que tengamos misiones, así que también ayudare-decía Kurenai- les molesta si llevo al pequeño Asuma? – el pequeño se encontraba sentado en las piernas de la Jounin

-No hay problema, Kurenai-sensei y muchas gracias por su ayuda, amigos –dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Luego de muchas historias de ninjas y un postre para niños. Viendo que se hacía tarde, Hinata llevo a los niños devuelta al Orfanato, al llegar ahí..

-Niños, que tal si van a jugar un rato, mientras preparo la cena, si?- pregunto Hinata.

-Siiiiii – corearon los gemelos y Toshio, quien cargaba a la pequeña Miku, que aplaudía contenta.

-Señorita Hinata – llamo Akemi, quien había seguido a Hinata a la cocina – Se quedara con nosotros esta noche? –pregunto.

-Si, Akemi-chan…no los dejare solos…mientras Naruto-kun se encuentra en misión-sonreía Hinata.

-Qué bien!-sonrió Akemi

- Anda a jugar, Akemi-chan…llámame si necesitan algo…estaré pendiente –decía mientras preparaba los utensilios con los que prepararía la cena.

-Si, Hinata-san- a la vez que salía por la puerta en dirección al ruido de risas, hechas por los demás.

- "que tierna es Akemi-chan…me pregunto qué tal ira la misión de Naruto-kun?"-pensaba Hinata- "_en vez de pensar en la misión…deberías pensar que dormirás en la cama de Naruto-kun jijijijijij…"_- ante tal pensamiento, Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse en extremo, y a detener el cuchillo que estuvo próximo a cortar su dedo – "Hinata concéntrate en la cena!"

**- **Con el Equipo 7-

El equipo 7, ya había llegado a su destino, luego de preguntar a algunos lugareños, averiguaron que los bandidos solían venir por la noche o en la mañana, para destruir las construcciones más débiles y así amenazar, para conseguir el dinero que podrían tener. El pueblo principalmente se dedicaba al cuidado de yerbas medicinales y al cultivo, por lo que se sustentaban de manera frágil todos los aldeanos, gracias a algunas compras que realizaban algunos viajeros.

Al ver que debían esperar a la noche o a la mañana siguiente, para la captura de los bandidos, prepararon un plan en que primero pondrían a salvo primero a los aldeanos y luego rodearían la aldea con trampas, dolorosas, pero no mortales, y así llevarlos a la prisión de la aldea de Konoha.

- Como me aburre la espera, ttebayo- decía Naruto acostado, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, esperando el sonido típico de alguien gritando de dolor, junto a él se encontraba su equipo, menos Sakura que estaba viendo a algunas yerbas medicinales para llevar a la aldea.

-Hmp

-Si, Sasuke, ya lo sé-traduciendo sus sonidos.

-Mmm-miro Kakashi a sus alumnos, por sobre su librito, para luego retomar su lectura, sin darle importancia a la posible discusión que se generaría pronto.

Después de varias horas de espera, cuando ya el sol estaba saliendo, se pueden escuchar ciertos ruidos viniendo de muy cerca de su posición, alejados de donde resguardaron a los aldeanos.

- AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU- AUCH!- URGGHH!- y varios sonidos más que no me molestare en escribir, pero todos de dolor.

-Ahí están- dijo Kakashi, y al instante ya se dirigían, al origen del ruido.

Luego de una pequeña batalla, muy corta, ya tenían amarrados a los bandidos, por suerte ellos no habían sido tan listos como para esconder lo que ya habían robado, así que pudieron recuperar todo.

-Sellémoslos y vayamos a avisarle a todos de que ya no tendrán problemas, nunca más, con los bandidos –decía Naruto.

-Hmp…que aburrido-mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Sasuke.

-Bien hecho, muchachos – mientras Naruto los sellaba en un pergamino – debemos presentarlos a Tsunade-sama y a Ibiki por si tienen cualquier información de utilidad al volver…buen uso para el almacenamiento Naruto, veo que aprendiste muy bien de Jiraiya -mostrando su ojito feliz.

Mientras con Sakura…

-Siga, por favor, señor –mientras asentía, ya que un anciano de edad, le estaba contando de que habían algunos huérfanos en el pueblo.

-Sí, vera, estos niños perdieron a sus padres por culpa de esos bandidos, ya que justo una de las casas que destruyeron era de ellos, y perdieron la vida al tratar de salvar a sus hijos…los niños solo pudieron quedarse viendo como sus padres eran consumidos por las llamas – dijo el anciano, de manera triste, por la tragedia- algunos de nosotros, hemos tratado de ayudarlos pero ellos…casi no comen, y justamente el pueblo está pasando por un mal momento como para que alguno pueda adoptarlos…

– Por suerte uno de mis compañeros, se encarga del orfanato de la aldea, así que él podrá cuidarlos, de ahora en adelante- dijo Sakura, brindándole una sonrisa de apoyo al anciano.

-Que bien…Así ellos no perderán el camino –dijo el anciano, recobrando un poco la sonrisa.

-Hey Sakura! Ya regresamos, y los bandidos ya no molestaran a nadie –diciendo esto último a la gente del pueblo, quienes empezaron a gritar, en celebración.

-Que rápido lo hicieron – murmuro el anciano.

-Buen trabajo muchachos – dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa- Ah, Naruto, acércate-dijo llamándolo junto a ella.

-Qué pasa?-con su cara de duda.

-Este hombre, tiene que decirte algo –mientras le hacia una seña al anciano, para que hablara.

-Joven, vera, su compañera me dijo que usted –señalándolo –es el encargado del Orfanato de la aldea…

-Si lo soy –sonriendo, para demostrar su alegría por ese hecho.

-Bueno…por culpa de los bandidos, en uno de sus ataques, algunos niños quedaron huérfanos y por la mala situación que estamos pasando ahora mismo, nadie puede hacerse cargo de ellos, por eso yo…-dijo mirándolo, con cara triste.

-No se preocupe, señor –poniéndole la mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo –Yo me hare cargo, de ellos y les buscare un hogar –brindándole su mejor sonrisa –dígame donde están?

-Sígame, los llevare con ellos –comenzando a caminar fuera, del refugio recién desocupado, por la señal del Jounin Kakashi.

El anciano, llevo a Naruto a la parte más lejana del pueblo, donde se encontraban los restos de lo que había sido una humilde casa, rodeada por un pequeño huerto en cenizas. Al lado del huerto, sentados junto a una roca, se encontraban 2 niñas y un niño, las niñas se abrasaban y se les escuchaban unos cuantos sollozos, mientras que el niño sollozaba apretando un puño, mientras que la otra mano la apoyaba en el hombro de alguna de las niñas.

**- **Han estado así, todos los días desde que perdieron a sus padres – dijo el anciano que acompaña a nuestro rubio – vaya con cuidado y por favor –dándole una mirada de suplica –cuídelos mucho –al momento que se retiraba, para ayudar a reparar algunas cosas de los destrozos que habían dejado los bandidos.

-Lo hare, no se preocupe, esa es una promesa –dándole una sonrisa, para animarlo.

Nuestro héroe se acerco lentamente a los niños, tal cual lo hizo Hinata una vez que conocieron a Akemi y los demás, hasta llegar a posicionarse frente a ellos.

-No teman niños –les decía suavemente – mientras les extendía la mano, los niños al sentirlo tan cerca lo miraron curiosos, pero sin dejar de lado su tristeza, Naruto con una sonrisa conciliadora dijo –Saben niños, me acabo de deshacer de los bandidos, sus padres ya se encuentran en paz y solo desean lo mejor para ustedes…Saben, yo cuido a otros niños, con situaciones parecidas a ustedes, pero ellos han encontrado en mi y en una amiga muy especial, que la vida a pesar de ser dura trae cosas muy buenas, ttebayo – sonriendo, tratando de transmitirles confianza en sí –Yo, junto a mi amiga, y si ustedes nos lo permiten, quisiéramos cuidarlos, así como hacemos con los otros, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren venir a la aldea de Konoha? ¿Me permitirían protegerlos y ayudarles a realizar sus sueños?

Los niños al escuchar la primera parte lloraron un poco más, pero la niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos amarillos como el sol, de manera lenta detuvo su llanto, secándose con sus manos las lagrimas, para mirar de manera más profunda al rubio, buscando, distrajo la vista de los ojos azules del rubio, para ver hacia las ruinas de lo que fue su hogar, para ver una débil sombra que le hizo recordar a su madre, la sombra tenía una sonrisa cálida y con la vista en el rubio, asentía suavemente, dándole la confianza a la niña para tomar la mano que se le ofrecía.

Los otros dos niños, al observar la acción de la más pequeña, estaban sorprendidos y luego de mirarse entre sí, colocaron sus manos sobre la de la pequeña, que reposaba en la del rubio, quien al ver que los niños aceptaban, les soltó las manos y extendió los brazos, para un abrazo, al cual los niños se acercaron de manera un tanto insegura, pero necesitando el apoyo que Naruto les brindaba.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –decía de manera suave –Puedo asegurarles, que siempre pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, y yo prometo que siempre los voy a proteger, y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, ya que ese es mi Nindo.

Los niños, al sentir el confort que Naruto les entregaba, estuvieron llorando por un tiempo más su perdida, entre los brazos del rubio, quien les transmitía palabras de desde su corazón para consolarlos.

Luego de que los niños se calmaran y de comer una merienda, entre los cuatro (por precaución para que los niños no se agobien), decidieron partir a la aldea de Konoha. El resto del equipo 7, le daba espacio a Naruto, para que cuidara a los niños, quienes iban dormidos en la espalda de dos clones y del rubio original, después de algunas pocas horas de viaje. Y gracias al entrenamiento pudieron llegar a la aldea, para el amanecer del segundo día, desde la partida, aunque de forma cansada, así que Kakashi le dio permiso a Naruto, para que fuera con los niños directamente al Orfanato.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei –decía susurrando, para no despertar a los niños –los veo después –mientras caminaba rumbo al Orfanato.

-Pobres niños –decía Sakura –Espero que Naruto los cuide bien.

-Ya conoces al Dobe, nunca falta a sus promesas –decía el orgulloso de Sasuke

-Sí, así es nuestro Naruto –sonriendo con orgullo por su amigo- "Me alegro que hayas cambiado Naruto…espero que algún día me perdones…por el daño que te cause, en nuestra infancia"

-Orfanato de la Hoja-

Para los primeros rayos de Sol, Hinata se empezaba a alistar, en la habitación del encargado, por lo que había trasladado algunas cuantas cosas suyas en ausencia de Naruto.

-"que delicia es poner dormir entre las sabanas de Naruto-kun" –pensaba sonrojada, la princesa del clan Hyuga – "_espera un poco más Hinata, ya pronto las compartirás con nuestro rubio favorito jijijjiijij" – _(adivinaron, Hinata acaba de crear otro tono de rojo XD), luego de bajar de la nueve en que se encontraba, Hinata decidió ir a la cocina, para comenzar los preparativos, para el desayuno -¿Me pregunto cuando llegara Naruto-kun? –justamente cando dijo eso en voz alta, escucho la puerta principal abrirse, por lo que dejo lo que estaba haciendo, para dirigirse rápidamente a esta –Naruto-kun, bienvenido!-en cuanto, lo dijo se acerco lo suficiente para ver, el por qué venía acompañado de dos clones.

-Shhhh!...están durmiendo Hina-chan -decía susurrando, lo suficiente alto para que Hinata lo escuchara.

-oh!...deja que te ayude –susurrando de la misma manera, acercándose despacio para no hacer ruido y así verlos con mayor detenimiento, los niños que cargaban los Narutos.

- Espera un poco…mejor ayúdame a acostarlos en una de las habitaciones…luego te explicare lo que ha pasado…-diciendo esto Hinata y los Narutos subieron las escaleras, suavemente y los acostaron a los tres en la misma habitación. Para cuando terminaron de acostarlos, Naruto desapareció a los clones y se dirigió con Hinata a la cocina.

-Y así fue cómo y el por qué los traje conmigo –terminaba de explicar Naruto, lo sucedido durante la misión y el regreso con los niños.

-Pobres niños…han pasado por mucho-Hinata sentía tristeza y a la vez consuelo por que, ahora, ella y Naruto los podrían cuidar –Por qué no duermes Naruto-kun, aun es muy temprano? – mientras volvía a ponerle atención al desayuno.

-Hina-chan, todavía tienes el pergamino con los clones? No los usaste?-pregunto interesado.

-No…hubo necesidad de usarlos, Naruto-kun

-Préstamelo, si los desaparezco, tendré la energía de ellos, así podre aguantar hasta que los niños despierten, para presentarlos a ti y a los demás –decía sonriendo por su idea.

-Toma, Naruto-kun –en pocos segundos ya podíamos ver a un Naruto, mas repuesto, pero con un hambre atroz –ya está casi listo el desayuno, Naruto-kun…toma asiento, te sirvo de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias, Hina-chan –mientras salía de la cocina para hacer lo que le dijo la peli azulada.

Después de un delicioso desayuno por la poseedora del Byakugan, Naruto y Hinata esperaron a que despertaran los niños, mientras conversaban de lo que había pasado en la aldea, durante la ausencia del rubio. Los primeros en bajar fueron Akemi, Toshio y Miku, siendo esta ultima cargada por Toshio.

-Buenos días Niños –dijo Naruto, al verlos aparecer por la puerta que da al comedor, con una enorme sonrisa –los extrañe mucho

-Señor Naruto!-gritaron los tres emocionados, corriendo rápidamente para abrasarlo.

-jajajajaja Hey, esto sí es un buen recibimiento –mientras les ponía la mano en la cabeza a Toshio y Akemi, mientras que a Miku le daba un pequeño beso en la frente, con una gran sonrisa –Venga niños siéntense para que puedan comer la deliciosa comida de Hina-chan.

Para cuando despertaron los gemelos ocurrió una escena parecida solo que Akiyoshi, lo abrazo por el lado contrario, que el de su hermano. Mientras comieron, Naruto les conto sobre la misión, exceptuando lo de los niños.

-Ah, niños les tengo que presentar a algunos nuevos amigos…esperen aquí que iré por ellos-mientras caminaba, en dirección al segundo piso.

-Señorita Hinata a que se refiere, el señor Naruto? –Pregunto Akemi.

-Si, a quien nos presentara?- pregunto también Toshio.

-Acaso es un compañero ninja? –dijeron los gemelos.

-Esperen niños, Naruto-kun ya volverá con ellos y sabrán de quienes se tratan, pero si les pido algo-poniéndose un poco seria –traten de ser simpáticos con ellos, bien?

-Sí, señorita Hinata – Prometido! –Si! –Por que usted lo pide-dijeron los niños sonriendo.

-Bien aquí están…-dijo entrando Naruto –Entren, ellos son de los que les hable…

Muy tímidamente, entraron los tres niños, que vio Hinata, cuando llego Naruto. (la descripción la pondré abajo, junto a la de los demás niños)

-Bien –apuntando a los niños –ellos son Hanniane, Yuriko y Keitaro –señalando a cada uno, al nombrarlos, ahora señalando a los que se encontraban en la mesa y haciéndole una seña a Hinata para que se acercara –Ella es Hinata Hyuga, la amiga que me ayuda a cuidar a los niños que se encuentran en la mesa –Hinata se acerco lentamente, con una sonrisa cálida.

-Mucho gusto, niños…Estén tranquilos, nosotros cuidaremos muy bien de ustedes –mientras sonreía mas.

-Ahora, ellos –señalado a los niños en la mesa –Ella es Akemi, la pequeña Miku, el es Toshio y los gemelos, Takeshi y Akiyoshi.

-No sean tímidos, niños preséntense –los Akemi y los otros se acercaron despacio, para no intimidarlos sin querer.

Aunque, Hanniane, Yuriko y Keitaro, se encontraban cada vez, un poco intimidados por tantas personas nuevas. Al sentirlos, muy callados, Hinata decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-Niños porque no vamos a jugar todos al patio, mientras nuestros nuevos amigos, desayunan ¿? –les pregunto.

-Siii, vamos-Vamos Miku-chan –Si, halla los esperamos-dijeron todos, mientras corrían en dirección al patio.

-Vengan a desayunar –les hacia una seña, Naruto, con la mano –Hina-chan es una gran cocinera, como para dejar que se enfrié.

Los niños, tímidamente se sentaron en la mesa, para probar los alimentos que Hinata les serbia. Al momento de probarla, sintieron una gran sensación de gozo en sus papilas gustativas. Comieron como si el mundo se les fuera a acabar.

-Estaba…delicioso- dijo tímidamente Yuriko –Es cierto…que usted la preparo? –pronuncio de apoco Yuriko, dirigiendo su mirada de forma tímida a Hinata.

-Sí, yo lo prepare…aunque primero me preocupe de que es lo que podría gustarles a ustedes –sonriendo cálidamente hacia la pequeña Yuriko.

-Que…fantástica comida…señorita Hinata!-pronuncio cada vez más fuerte, la peli plateada de Hanniane, sacando poco a poco a relucir su verdadera personalidad.

-Muchas gracias, por esta comida –dijo un poco más serio Keitaro, sin sonar descortés.

-No hay de que, Keitaro…la prepare para ustedes con mucho gusto –seguía sonriendo Hinata

-Niños, que desean hacer? –pregunto suavemente Naruto –que tal si vamos a ver cómo juegan los demás…

-Emmm-dijo Hanniane, mirando con duda a Yuriko y Keitaro –bu…bueno…nosotros…quisiéramos conversar un poco entre nosotros –volteando a ver a Naruto y Hinata –podemos alcanzarlos allá, después?

-Claro, no hay problema –dándole una mirada a Hinata –vamos Hina-chan.

-Eh? Si, Naruto-kun…-siguiéndolo, con dirección al patio.

-Tú crees que este bien dejarlos solos, Naruto-kun? –pregunto Hinata cuando ya se encontraban fuera del alcance de los odios de Hanniane, Yuriko y Keitaro.

-No podemos obligarlos…solo necesitan tiempo para habituarse-dijo mirando a Akemi, jugar con Miku, mientras los gemelos eran correteados por Toshio.

-Espero que sea pronto…-dijo Hinata preocupada –tal vez Kurenai-sensei nos pueda ayudar…ella es muy buena con la psicología –dijo Hinata pensativa.

-Mmmm…tienes razón, podrías mandar un clon a por ella? –Dijo volteando a verla –quiero ver también como vas con el Jutsu.

-Hai! Naruto-kun

Justo cuando, apareció el clon, Hanniane, Yuriko y Keitaro, salían por la puerta que daba al patio, y pudieron observar lo impresionante que era la señorita Hinata. Yuriko, fue la que principalmente quedo impresionada, ya que jamás había visto, algo parecido.

**

* * *

Creo que hasta aquí lo dejare por hoy el fic jjejjejeje me salió bastante más largo jajajajjaaj deben perdonar si me demore un poco más en actualizar, pero les juro que casi me rompo la cabeza pensando cómo seguir, ahora que aparecieron los nuevos niños del orfanato.**

**Ahora les presento con un poco mas de detalle a los niños, lo de la ropa les digo altero que prefiero que se los imaginen ustedes porque, bueno, ya lo he repetido harto pero en serio que la creatividad no me da para tanto. Posiblemente lo arregle este capítulo pero les avisare de todos modos si lo hago.**

Personajes del Orfanato de la hoja

Niños:

Akemi: "Hermoso amanecer" 8 años, cabello castaño, ojos color café. Le gusta la cocina, no sabe si decidir si ser o no un Kunoichi, le encanta estar con los demás niños pero disfruta las conversaciones con Hinata. Le gusta usar vestidos pero también usa a veces pantalón pescador o a los tobillos y una polera, más un chaleco con manga corta.

Toshio: "Heroe, líder excepcional" 6 años, cabello negro liso amarrado y de ojos color miel. Admira a Tsunade, y tiene mucha motivación para volverse un shinobi a pesar del duro entrenamiento que tenga que recibir, se comporta muy bien, no es desordenado, y le gusta jugar con los gemelos. Suele usar pantalón largo y polera sin mangas.

Takeshi: "Guerrero, militar" 4 años, cabellera castaña alborotada (dirección izquierda su cabello) y ojos color celeste. Es un bromista cuando esta con su hermano gemelo, pero tiene la disciplina para ser un shinobi responsable y honorable, quiere llegar a ser tan fuerte, para ser una dupla junto a su hermano de lo más increíble. Viste pantalones cortos y polera con magas. (Usan colores diferentes a los de su hermano, si uno anda de café, el otro verde)

Akiyoshi: "Brillante y bueno" 4 años, cabellera castaña alborotada (dirección hacia la derecha su cabello) y ojos color celeste. De mente ágil para crear las más intrincadas formas para hacer nuevas bromas, pero nunca son para causar daños graves, si no por diversión, es muy bueno y siempre estará dispuesto a ayudar, no le gusta separarse de su hermano pero confía en las capacidades de ambos. Viste pantalones cortos y polera con magas.

Miku: "Bello color carmesí" 3 años, cabello rojo a la altura de la nuca, ojos color gris. Sabe hablar, pero a veces se le atora la "R", le encanta comer a pesar de que no es rellenita, es muy alegre y risueña pero se le nota preocupada de quedarse sola. (Posible trauma de perder a su familia). Siempre lleva vestidos y tiene un moño color blanco en la cabeza.

Hanniane: 8 años, cabello color plata liso y largo hasta la cadera (imaginen a rin, de inuyasha, con el cabello color plateado), piel pálida, ojos azules como el cielo. Viste un Kimono color azul, con flores en blanco y rosa, su ropa estaba sucia y con unos pequeños agujeros por las chispas que saltaban de su casa en llamas. Personalidad: ahora mismo está en shock, pero suele ser muy animosa y curiosa, a la que le encanta jugar, además de ser valiente por ella y Yuriko.

Yuriko: "niña de los lirios". 6 años, de ojos tan amarillos como el mismo sol y de piel un poco mas rosada, con cabello castaño claro, largo recogido en una coleta que apoyaba en su hombro derecho. Viste una polera, con una flor dibujada, y un short que le llega a las rodillas. Personalidad: ahora mismo está en shock, pero suele ser muy tímida, con los extraños, como si les temiera, Hanniane es su apoyo y la única que logra hacerla hablar y comer para permanecer en el mundo.

Keitaro: "Bendecido" 7 años, de ojos iguales a los de Yuriko y de piel un poco más oscura, bronceada como la de Naruto, cabello castaño algo oscuro, corto con una pequeña chasquilla que le cubría la mitad de la frente y un mechón largo atado justo en medio de su nuca, que le baja por la espalda. Viste un pantalón y sandalias, con un chaleco sin mangas. Personalidad: igual mente se encuentra en shock, es reservado con lo que siente, pero está dispuesto a todo, su padre lo estaba preparando para el trabajo del campo, así que conoce lo que es el trabajo, es un poco celoso con los que aprecia, ya que teme perderlos por el trauma, que le ha dejado el perder a su familia.

**-Gracias a Hanniane por ofrecerme su personaje y también a los que me dejaron, ideas para el fic, en serio muchas gracias y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Nos leemos pronto bye  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien. Tengo que decirles algo… No tengo intenciones de colocar toda la conversación que por supuesto los niños +Naruto + Hinata + Kurenai tendrán, por el simple motivo que tal vez sea un poco tediosa o algo así, pero colocare lo crucial y si necesito retomar algo volverá en forma de flash back. Quiero avisarles también de que pronto, más específicamente, el 14 de marzo entrare a mi tercer año en la universidad, así que tal vez me tarde un poco más de lo que normalmente me tardo, aunque puede que exista la posibilidad de que para que ustedes no se quede colgados de una historia descontinuada, le pida a alguien seguirla mientras yo no pueda. **

**Por favor, respondan la encuesta al final del fic. **

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna

* * *

_

-Hai! Naruto-kun

Justo cuando, apareció el clon, Hanniane, Yuriko y Keitaro, salían por la puerta que daba al patio, y pudieron observar lo que hacia la señorita Hinata. Yuriko, fue la que principalmente quedo impresionada, ya que jamás había visto, algo parecido, aunque primero atino a esconderse un poco detrás de Hanniane y mirar tímidamente por uno de sus costados.

Sin más, el clon se dirigió en busca de Kurenai saltando por los tejados, con una agilidad increíble. Takeshi y Akiyoshi, al ver que Naruto había salido al patio, se dirigieron corriendo en su dirección y dando un perfecto salto sincronizado, saltaron sobre él, y Toshio, quien venía corriendo detrás de los gemelos, termino por chocar contra Naruto, provocando que los cuatro terminaran riendo, acostados en el pasto, sobre el ninja rubio.

Hinata, al ver lo sucedido, se rio junto con Akemi y Miku, quienes también habían visto todo. Hanniane, al ver que las personas que recientemente acababan de conocer, se reían, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, sintiendo una calidez en su interior que no había experimentado, desde los últimos momentos con sus padres.

-Yuriko-chan, Hanniane-chan y Keitaro-chan –dijo Hinata –les gustaría tomar un baño y cambiarse sus ropas?

-Eh? Etto…bueno…a mi si me gustaría –dijo tímidamente Hanniane y Yuriko la apoyo asintiendo.

-Que bien…tu qué dices, Keitaro-chan? –pregunto mirando al niño.

-Emm…puede ser mas tarde? –pregunto, mirando aun como Naruto, los gemelos y Toshio jugaban a derribar al rubio, que intentaba levantarse.

-Está bien –concedió Hinata –Vengan niñas – dijo encaminándose al baño, luego de darles una sonrisa calida –Ah! Naruto-kun – dijo antes de entrar al edificio.

-jjajajajaj Dime Hina-chan?

- Iré a bañar a las niñas, cuida a los demás, de acuerdo?

-Claro, Hina-chan…Ven Keitaro juega con nosotros…jaajaajaja – dijo sonriendo, mientras aun intentaba pararse, ya que tenia a los niños y también a Akemi y Miku encima de su espalda, estas dos tratando de ayudar a los varones del grupo.

- Keitaro, se que con tu ayuda podremos vencer a Naruto-san –dijo Toshio sosteniéndose con dificultad del cuello del rubio.

-Keitaro, ayúdanos! Ajjajajaja –gritaron los gemelos

Akemi, al ver que Keitaro estaba aún indeciso de ir y jugar con ellos, se soltó de Naruto para acercarse corriendo a Keitaro y tomando su mano, logro que se acercara hasta Naruto, y con una sonrisa muy grande le dijo

-Vamos Keitaro-kun, sobre el! –Keitaro contagiado por la sonrisa y dando un pequeño impulso, empujo con sus brazos el costado del rubio, provocando que este (fingido claro) terminara totalmente acostado en el pasto.

-jajajajaja Bien, bien me han vencido jaajajajjaja-mientras pataleaba un poco para que los niños rieran con él.

Akemi, al estar más cerca de Keitaro, le dirigió otra sonrisa que al pobre niño lo dejo un poco sonrojado. Mientras los gemelos y Toshio chocaban manos, en señal de victoria.

-Bien hecho, Keitaro jajajaja chócala –dijo Toshio colocando su mano, esperando que el niño la chocara con la suya propia. Keitaro tímidamente, choco las palmas con Toshio, para luego sentir en sus hombros, las manos de los gemelos, quienes dijeron.

-Kei-kun eres genial – Tienes mucha fuerza jajajajaja –rieron todos otra vez y Keitaro soltaba una pequeña risa y un poco sonrojado.

Mientras con Hinata, esta ya había terminado de bañar a Hanniane y Yuriko, y se encontraba ayudándolas a vestirse, cada una con poleras y pantalones cortos y sandalias normales, que Akemi no les molestaría en compartir con ellas.

- Ven Hanniane-chan, siéntate para que pueda peinarte –le ofrecía Hinata, para que se sentara delante de ella, a lo que Hanniane acepto –Que lindo cabello tienes Hanniane-chan –decía Hinata, mientras le pasaba un cepillo con suavidad por el cabello –Ya está listo, Hanniane-chan –luego de unos momentos en que Yuriko, no dejaba de mirar a Hinata de forma tímida - Acércate Yuriko-chan, para que pueda peinarte a ti también –regalándole una sonrisa dulce.

Intercambiando lugares con Hanniane, Yuriko se sintió igual a cuando su madre la peinaba, hace un tiempo atrás, por lo que no pudo evitar, soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, las que rápidamente fueron detectadas por Hinata, quien decidió abrasar, con todo el amor posible a la pequeña.

-Está bien llorar, Yuriko-chan –mientras le daba vuelta para poder abrasarla de mejor manera – Yuriko-chan y a ti también Hanniane-chan…siempre pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea –mientras con una seña le pedía a Hanniane que se uniera al abraso, ya que esta también había comenzado a sollozar, pero trataba de aguantarse – Siempre estaré para ustedes, al igual que para Keitaro-chan, Toshio-chan, Akemi-chan, Miku-chan y para los gemelos…Junto a Naruto-kun, velare por ustedes –termino diciendo la Hyuga suavemente.

Estuvieron así hasta que ambas se calmaron. Hanniane fue la primera en recuperarse.

-Hyuga-san, nosotras podemos quedarnos a conversar con un poco?…es que…Yuri-chan es un poco tímida con los extraños –pregunto Hanniane, de forma algo lenta.

-Primero, quiero que me llamen Hinata, bien? –Ofreció sonriendo, a lo que ambas asintieron –Y segundo, me gustaría mucho conversar con las dos – dijo mientras se sentaban todas en una de las camas que había en la habitación.

Con el clon de Hinata, este ya había encontrado a Kurenai y le había comenzado a explicar la situación de los niños recién llegados al orfanato. Kurenai había quedado muy sorprendida con la historia, se podía observar claramente que los niños necesitaban todo el apoyo y el amor que Naruto y Hinata pudieran ofrecerles, y si lograban encontrarles una familia que fuera igual a ellos, no tendrían problemas para superarlo.

Para cuando llegaron, el clon dirigió a Kurenai hacia el patio, ya que fue la última vez donde supo que se encontraba Hinata, además de que también Naruto podía contarle otros detalles.

-Hola Naruto –dijo Kurenai saludando al ninja, que se encontraba jugando con los niños.

-Oh! Hola Kurenai-sensei jajajaja –detuvo el juego para saludar –niños, saluden a Kurenai-sensei.

-Hola –Buenas tardes – Hola de nuevo –dijeron los niños.

-Hola niños, Naruto ¿Dónde está Hinata? Y ¿Cuáles son los niños, que vinieron contigo en la misión?

-Ah, Hina-chan está arriba con Hanniane y Yuriko, fueron a bañarse –haciéndole una seña a Keitaro para que se acercara – El es Keitaro…Keitaro, ella es la sensei de Hina-chan y una gran amiga nuestra, anda saluda –acercándolo hasta estar como a 3 pasos de las piernas de Kurenai.

-Ho..Hola, mucho gusto Kurenai-san –dijo un poco nervioso, Kurenai se agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

-Mucho gusto, Keitaro ¿te molesta si te digo Keitaro-chan?-pregunto suavemente

-No, no me molesta –negando también con la cabeza, casi susurrando.

-Podemos conversar un poco entre tu, yo, Naruto y Hinata? –pregunto Kurenai.

-Sí, pero y Hanniane y Yuriko? –pregunto un poco serio sin levantar mucho la mirada del suelo.

-¿Quieres que vengan también?

-Me sentiría mejor, si supiera que están bien –dijo seguro de lo dicho.

-De acuerdo, vamos por ellas para poder conversar, bien? –ofreciéndole su mano, para que sintiera el apoyo que estaba dispuesta a darle.

-Niños! –grito Naruto, llamando a Takeshi y los demás –Estaremos adentro bien? –haciendo un clon –cuídalos –le dijo al clon, quien respondió con un gesto militar.

Los tres subieron en busca de Hinata y las niñas, las encontraron conversando tranquilamente, al parecer Hinata les estaba contando un cuento, que justo llego a su fin con la apertura de la puerta.

-Hina-chan, ya llego Kurenai-sensei –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Keitaro, corrió para poder estar cerca de Hanniane y Yuriko, quienes lo recibieron con un abrazo muy tierno.

-Hola Hinata-chan, perdón por tardarme –saludo Kurenai.

-Oh, buenas tardes Kurenai-sensei y no llego tarde, llego justo a tiempo, acababa de contarles un cuento a las niñas –mientras volteaba a verlas sonriente- Hanniane, Yuriko, ella es mi sensei, Yuuji Kurenai, salúdenla.

-Hola señorita Kurenai –dijo Hanniane, mirando curiosa y nerviosa al tener a una persona extraña cerca, mientras Yuriko le hacia una seña con su mano para saludarla.

-Hola niñas, es un gusto conocerlas – decía suavemente, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ellas en la cama, Naruto acerco una silla que se encontraba en la habitación para poder también estar cerca de los niños.

Después de un rato de conversación, Kurenai pudo comenzar a analizar cómo estaba cada uno de los niños reaccionando a lo sucedido, por ejemplo Hanniane tendía a ser la que mas hablaba de los tres aunque lo hacía con nerviosismo implantado en la voz, mostraba preocupación por Yuriko y Keitaro, y trataba de demostrarlo, pero de manera muy lenta, además de que parecía esconder algo, por un brillo débil pero que se encontraba ahí, en sus ojos. Yuriko le recordaba mucho a Hinata cuando era pequeña, muy tímida como para decir algunas cuantas palabras levemente susurradas, y tendía a observar todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, como para evitar escuchar algunas cosas que le recordaran la pérdida sufrida o como para estar prevenida de cualquier cosa, además de que se sobresaltaba un poco cuando se le preguntaba algo específicamente a ella y cuando escuchaba algo respecto al incidente con los bandidos lagrimeaba y buscaba con su mano la de Hanniane y a veces la de Hinata. Keitaro, se mantenía atento a cualquier ruido o voz que escuchara y dirigía su atención al origen de este, se podía percibir que estaba tenso por sus puños apretados y la seriedad de su mirada, además de que observaba de reojo a Hanniane y Yuriko, como si pensara que algo pudiera pasarles en cualquier segundo.

En uno de los temas que mencionaron fue la de la función del Orfanato, pero Naruto tenía pensado dejar claro su postura en el lugar.

-Niños, si alguien viene porque desea adoptar a alguno de los niños que viven o vivirán aquí –mirándolos, para que entendieran la seriedad de su opinión – Yo, primero que nada buscare la forma de conocer bien a los que vienen para eso, porque siempre velare por ustedes, y si ustedes no desean irse, no se preocupen, porque yo respetare esa decisión y todas las que tomen –decía esto último sonriendo de forma cálida.

Los niños se mostraron sorprendidos por las palabras de Naruto, y aunque eran pequeños aun, entendieron el peso que portaban estas. Hinata y Kurenai, sonrieron por la forma de ser de Naruto, aunque esta última igual se sentía sorprendida por el cambio que mostraba Naruto.

-Muchas gracias, señor Naruto –dijo Keitaro

-No hay que darlas Keitaro-chan –respondió Naruto – Tu y las niñas pueden contar conmigo y con Hina-chan, para cualquier cosa que necesiten, nunca lo duden, ttebayo! –levantando su pulgar en afirmación y dándole a Hinata una mirada, como para que reafirmara sus palabras.

- Se pueden acercar a nosotros en cualquier momento en que deseen hablar o cualquier otra cosa que se les pueda ocurrir –dijo sonriendo, pasándole la mano por la cabellera de Yuriko, quien, poco a poco, se había ido acercando a ella y había terminado sentada apoyada contra ella.

-Exacto, ttebayo –mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello a Keitaro, con cariño y confianza, que deseaba transmitirle.

Estuvieron conversando hasta la hora del almuerzo y hasta que a los niños, y Naruto, les sonaba un poco el estomago por el hambre que sentían, al escuchar que coincidieron los sonidos, especialmente de Keitaro y Naruto, se pusieron a reír. Hinata aviso que el almuerzo estaría muy pronto y se dirigió a la cocina, Yuriko tímidamente le pidió si podía ir con ella, a lo que Hinata respondió afirmativamente y sonriendo muy feliz por la cercanía que mostraba con ella Yuriko. Kurenai decidió que ya era suficiente por un día para los niños, y por otras cosas que tenía que hacer, se despidió de los niños y salió del orfanato. Naruto al quedarse con ellos, pensó en que podrían ir por los otros niños para comenzar a ordenar la mesa para el almuerzo.

-Niños, que tal si me acompañar a ir por los otros y ordenamos todos juntos la mesa para el almuerzo?

-Eh? Claro, señor Naruto – Esta bien- dijeron ambos, mientras asentían con la cabeza.

Rato después, en el almuerzo, se encontraban todos sentados disfrutando de la deliciosa comida que había preparado Hinata. Yuriko, estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que había cocinado Hinata, para ella, la ninja de ojos del color de la luna era a cada momento más y más sorprendente, y a veces no podía evitar observar cada cosa que realizaba. Hanniane, había encontrado tema de conversación con Toshio y Keitaro escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaba Akemi, los gemelos conversaban entre ellos y Naruto, quien les contaba algunas de las tantas cosas que les habían pasado durante misiones a los 12 años.

-Niños! –dijo Naruto, llamándoles la atención a todos –No me he olvidado, de que mañana es el cumpleaños de Akemi-chan, y durante la misión pensé que la fiesta podría ser desde las 5 de la tarde –a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo –Y por la mañana podríamos ir todos juntos a un lago que se encuentra en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, para nadar y divertirnos todos, eh? ¿Qué dicen?

- Eso podría ser muy divertid, Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata apoyando la idea – Tu qué piensas Akemi-chan, es tu cumpleaños de todos modos, tu decidirás que hacer mañana –sonriéndole a la cumpleañera.

-Sí, será muy divertido, cierto niños? –dijo dirigiéndose primero a Naruto y Hinata, luego diciendo lo ultimo a los demás niños en la mesa, quienes gritaron muy felices, excepto Hanniane, Yuriko y Keitaro, que un poco mas tímidos, apoyaron la idea moviendo sus cabezas en afirmación.

-Que bien, ttebayo! –sonriendo feliz, Naruto – Que bien que se nos ocurrió comprarles trajes de baño a los niños, ne Hina-chan? Jajaaja

-Sí, Naruto-kun…que bien que compramos algunos mas por si acaso jijijijij, así que no habrá problemas para Hanniane, Yuriko y Keitaro-chan –sonriéndoles, a los mencionados, para que no dudaran de que ellos también irían.

-Como están todos de acuerdo, iré a avisarles a todos nuestros amigos que nos ayudaran con la presentación para el cumpleaños, alguien quiere acompañarme? –pregunto Naruto mirando a los niños.

-Señor Naruto…puedo ir con usted? –pregunto Toshio

-Claro, Toshio-chan, alguien más quiere ir?

-Nosotros, señor Naruto –dijeron en conjunto los gemelos, levantando sus manos.

-Hanniane-chan, quieres venir tu también? – pregunto Naruto luego de confirmarles a los gemelos, ya que por el rabillo del ojo había visto, un leve movimiento de mano de Hanniane.

-Sí, señor Naruto –contesto Hanniane, algo sorprendida, por lo rápido y atento que era Naruto, ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza, decirlo.

-Qué tal si los demás me acompañan a comprar todo lo que se comerá mañana? –pregunto Hinata sonriente.

-Claro que si, señorita Hinata – Esta bien Hinata-san –Sí! –Me…me gus..taria…acompañarla…Hinata-san –dijeron Akemi, Keitaro, Miku y Yuriko.

-Bien, ttebayo –dijo sonriendo Naruto –Entonces nos veremos más rato, vamos niños –dijo mientras les hacia una seña a los que lo acompañarían, para que se despidieran y pudieran ir en busca de los ninjas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí lo dejo para poder darles algo para leer jejejejje volveré a agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un review o simplemente a los que le han dedicado un tiempo a leer esta humilde historia. Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora la pregunta del 6 fic!11**

**Me da un poco de pena que en algún momento tenga que escribir sobre alguien que separe a los niños de Naruto y Hinata o sea una familia adoptiva…la pregunta es ¿CONVIERTO O NO EL ORFANATO DE LA HOJA EN EL HOGAR DE LA HOJA? NO DIGO QUE CAMBIARE LO QUE YA HE ESCRITO EN EL FIC …no para nada de eso , solo que tal vez en un tiempo mas Naruto lo decida asi!**

**Por favor a los que enserio les interesa el fic contesten y a los que no bueno se tendrán que aguantar lo que se decida.**

**Otra cosa estoy dispuesta a que si alguien quiere ayudarme a escribir el fic me mande un correo.**

**Nos leemos pronto bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien! Disfruten el capitulo. Y sean constructivos conmigo y el fic **

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna

* * *

_

El grupo del Orfanato de la hoja compuesto por Naruto, Hanniane, Toshio, Akiyoshi y Takeshi; recorrieron casi toda la aldea y sus campos de entrenamiento, buscando a los ninjas amigos de Naruto, para avisarles de los planes de la fiesta.

Con el equipo de Kurenai Yuhi, se encontraban cerca de los terrenos Inuzuka, ya que se habían decidido a reunirse ahí antes de ir a entrenar.

-Hola Shino! –dijo Naruto saludando –estábamos buscándolos, hola Kiba y hola de nuevo Kurenai-sensei.

-Hola Naruto…hola niños –dijo Shino, detrás de su ropa- para que nos buscabas Naruto?

-Hola Naruto – WOF!- dijeron Kiba, Kurenai y Akamaru.

-Sucedió algo Naruto? –pregunto curiosa, Kurenai.

-Oh nada, es que vinimos para decirles a qué hora fueran para el cumpleaños de Akemi-chan –dijo sonriendo – por cierto Shino y Kiba, dejen que les presente a Hanniane-chan –acercando a esta última ha Shino y Kiba, Hanniane solo a tino a pronunciar un suave saludo y dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto pequeña –dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo que Akamaru se acercaba lo suficiente para olisquearla un poco y luego lamerle la cara en actitud cariñosa, logrando con eso que Hanniane jugando tratara de alejarlo suavemente, mientras reía.

-joajana –rio Naruto – gracias Akamaru –guiñándole el ojo al perro –ya queríamos escuchar la risa de Hanniane-chan, cosa que espero repita mucho desde ahora hereje – lo que dijo avergonzó un poco a Hanniane, pero se encontraba muy entretenida con Akamaru y los demás niños –Antes de que lo olvide, pueden estar desde las 5 en el orfanato, para el cumpleaños de Akemi-chan? –mirando a los compañeros de Hinata.

-Me parece que no hay problema Naruto –dijo Shino, tan seriamente que incluso a mi "la autora" me crea la duda de si estaba recordando su posible itinerario, para el día siguiente, o no.

-Muchas gracias chicos!, la pasaremos muy bien todos juntos, tebano! – agradeció Naruto, con su positivismo habitual –Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, debemos buscar a los demás –aviso Naruto a los niños de que ya era hora de partir.

-Adiós Akamaru, espero verte pronto –dijo Hanniane, acariciando al gran perro.

-Lo veras mañana Hanniane-chan –dijo Naruto sonriendo –Nos vemos, y gracias otra vez –dijo Naruto despidiéndose del equipo Kurenai.

…

En el Hospital, pudieron encontrar en su descanso a Sakura y a Ino, que se encontraban descansando un poco del trabajo de médicos, para los casos más serios, en el lugar.

-Hey Sakura, ¿Cómo estas Ino? –dijo Naruto saludando a ambas –niños, recuerden no hacer nada peligroso, pórtense bien…-haciendo una pausa de suspenso –o si no, Sakura e Ino nos amenazaran con ¡inyecciones! –haciendo temblar un poquito su cuerpo, como si les temiera, provocando en los niños un pequeño susto y que se tensaran un poco quedando se quietos donde se encontraban.

-Naruto! No asustes a los niños ajaajajjaja –con la risa de Sakura, los niños pudieron relajarse un poco pero prefirieron permanecer atentos a cualquier cosa.

-Todo normal Naruto…mmm…Ella quien es? –dijo Ino apuntando su mirada curiosa en Hanniane.

-Ella es Hanniane-chan, llego conmigo de la misión…anda Hanniane-chan, saluda a Ino- acercándola colocando una mano en su espalda, a lo que ella hizo un breve saludo, provocando que Ino gritara y la abrazara sacudiéndola un poco en el aire, con gesto tierno pero exagerado.

-Oouhhh! Hanniane-chan eres preciosa!, que hermoso cabello! –bajándola al suelo y tomando suavemente un mechón de pelo plateado de Hanniane, todo el gesto provoco en esta ultima una gran sorpresa y un poco de miedo por el grito que lanzo la rubia.

-Gracias, Ino-san –pronuncio recuperándose de todo el show que le armo la rubia.

-No es algo que debas agradecer –dijo Ino sonriendo suavemente –aprovecha tu belleza, de seguro ya tendrás admiradores ejejjeje –mientras miraba de reojo a los gemelos, que por la mirada que Ino les lanzo se sonrojaron un poco –cuando quieras consejos ven a verme –dándole una sonrisa para darle confianza.

-Consejos de ti Ino-cerda ja no me hagas reír –dijo Sakura, tratando de que Ino cortara el tema, provocando una vena palpitante en Ino.

-Cállate Frente de marquesina, cuando Hanniane crezca de seguro necesitara consejos de belleza y moda de una verdadera experta como yo jajaja -sonriendo egocéntrica.

-Bueno chicas –dijo Naruto interviniendo en la pronta batalla, de esas dos –Veníamos a decirles que vinieran como a las 5 de la tarde, para el cumpleaños de Akemi-chan, mañana.

-Ah bien Naruto – Okey, estaremos ahí a tiempo- dijeron ambas.

-Ino, puedes avisarles a Choji y Shikamaru?

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto –sonriendo –Toshio, acaso no querías pedirle un favor a Sakura? –dijo mirando a Toshio.

-Eh? Bueno…-dijo un poquito sonrojado –Señorita Sakura, quisiera pedirle un favor –dijo acercándose un poco.

-Tú dirás Toshio, depende del favor – decía Sakura sonriendo

-Podría usted invitar a Tsunade-sama? –le pidió Toshio con voz de ruego.

-Alguien dijo mi nombre –decía una Tsunade entrando por justamente al lugar.

- Es Tsu..nade…Tsunade-sama –dijo sorprendido Toshio y tenía los ojos como platos

-Como esta Tsunade-sama? –dijo Naruto sonriendo –No había podido presentarle a los niños –dijo mientras los niños se juntaban – Ellos son los gemelos, Takeshi y Akiyoshi, la niña es Hanniane, llego conmigo de la misión, y por último, tu admirador, Toshio –los presento a cada uno.

-Hola…y bien díganme porque me nombraron? –pregunto seria.

-Toshio, nos pedía el favor de invitarla, para el cumpleaños de otra de las niñas del orfanato, mañana a las 5 de la tarde –respondió Sakura

-Queremos hacerle una presentación ninja a la cumpleañera, para ver si se decide a entrar a la academia o no –conto Naruto.

-Tratare de pasar, sí logro terminar con todo el papeleo –dijo con una cara de cansancio.

-Wow! Eso será increíble! –dijo Toshio muy feliz y entusiasmado.

-Bien ya es hora de que vuelvan al trabajo y Naruto –volteando a verlo –Cuida bien de los niños, nos vemos mañana –dijo despidiéndose.

-Esta vie…digo Tsunade-sama, de seguro que mañana viene al cumpleaños para saber si cuido bien a los niños –poniendo su cara de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados –Bueno, vamos yendo pequeños…aun nos falta encontrar el equipo de la juventud jajajajajjaa –dijo riéndose, mientras todos los demás presentes lo miraban con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

-Naruto-san a que se refiere con el equipo de la juventud –pregunto Akiyoshi

-Cuando se los presente, créanme que lo entenderán jajaajajaja –dijo volviendo a reírse, Ino y Sakura solo pudieron sonreír, sabiendo a quienes se referían

-Nos vemos mañana niños –dijo Sakura dándole una palmadita a Takeshi en la cabeza.

-Cuídense y háganle caso a Hinata –dijo Ino, acariciando el cabello de Hanniane.

-Hasta mañana! –dijeron todos los niños.

-Nos vemos chicas!

…

Hinata, Akemi, Keitaro, Miku y Yuriko; se encontraban paseando por el mercado de la aldea buscando los ingredientes para la comida que se prepararía en el cumpleaños de Akemi. Miku se encontraba de la mano con Hinata, con Yuriko caminando del otro lado de la ninja de ojos blancos. Akemi le contaba a Keitaro, su indecisión entre seguir o no la carrera de ninja de la aldea o dedicarse a otra cosa como una habitante mas de está, Keitaro le contaba un poco de su vida en el campo, remarcando el trabajo duro que realizaba ayudando a su padre, pero siempre sosteniendo que hubiera querido poder saber defender a los que quiere, y que por eso si tenía la oportunidad seguiría la carrera ninja.

-Creo que tienes razón, Keitaro-kun, no sería malo aprender a defenderse a uno mismo y a los que se quieren…-dijo Akemi pensativa.

-Piénsalo, Akemi-san, pero decidas lo que decidas…todo estará bien –dijo Keitaro, esto último con una sonrisa.

-Akemi-chan –llamo Hinata –mañana veras realidades de amigos de Naruto-kun y míos, podemos contarte experiencias, pero Keitaro-chan tiene razón, decidas lo que decidas, solo queremos que seas feliz –brindadle una hermosa sonrisa –ahora…de que quieres el pastel? –volteando a ver ingredientes para torta.

-Gracias, señorita Hinata…de vainilla y chocolate por favor –contesto Akemi

-Bien –cogiendo los ingredientes necesarios –me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a Naruto-kun y los demás –se pregunto Hinata, creándole la duda a los demás.

-Yuri-chan te encuentras bien? –pregunto Keitaro.

-Sí, es que…-decía tímidamente, ya que Keitaro la descubrió mirando a Hinata –Hinata-san es muy buena en la cocina –susurro apenas.

-Gracias, Yuriko-chan, te gustaría acompañarme mientras cocino? –pregunto dirigiendo su vista a ella.

-Si no es molestia –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no es molestia, me encantaría que me acompañaras –sonriendo contenta y siguieron su camino, para terminar todas las compras.

…

Naruto ya había encontrado a él, por si llamado, "equipo de la juventud", quienes se encontraban entrenando, Tenten practicaba Taijutsu con Rock Lee, mientras Neji y Gai hacían ejercicio para mejorar rendimiento físico.

-Oh pero miren quien nos visita, Naruto y la muestra de la juventud y renacimiento de nuestra aldea –dijo Gai deteniendo los entrenamientos y logrando que su equipo volteara a ver a los recién llegados.

-Como estas Naruto? – Saludo Tenten –quienes son los pequeños? –mirándolos a cada uno.

-La llama de la juventud se ve reflejada en el cuidado que le tiene Naruto a estos niños!- dijo con su pose guay Rock Lee.

-Tienes razón, mi querido pupilo –sonrió Gai, dejando casi ciegos a los presentes.

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

-Gai-sensei

-Lee

-Gai-sensei –dijeron llorando ambos, con su típica aparición del atardecer a sus espaldas, mientras los demás los quedaron mirando con una gota de sudor por sus nucas, aunque los gemelos trataban de ver de donde era que salía el atardecer.

-Akiyoshi encuentras de donde sale el atardecer?-pregunto Takeshi.

-No encuentro nada, Takeshi…pero no crees que podrían crear un lago con sus lagrimas jajaajajajajaja –dijo riendo Akiyoshi, haciendo que su hermano lo secundara en la risa.

-Bueno, necesitabas algo Naruto –dijo Neji seriamente –quiénes son estos niños? Y porque vienen contigo?

- Ellos son Akiyoshi y Takeshi, los gemelos, Hanniane y Toshio, viven en el Orfanato de la aldea –dijo lo ultimo tratando de que no sonara muy triste –Ahora yo me encargo de ellos, porque pedí que me dejaran al mando del Orfanato –dijo sonriendo –Niños saluden a Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji y su sensei Maito Gai.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron todos

-Que tierno de tu parte, Naruto…Hola niños, un gusto en conocerlos –dijo Tenten, colocándose a la altura de los niños. Neji solo hizo un vago saludo con su cabeza, en forma de saludo.

-Mucho gusto, pequeñas crecientes llamas de la juventud –saludaron Gai y Lee, con sus sonrisas cegadoras.

-Y por qué nos visitas Naruto?- pregunto Tenten, enderezándose.

-Ah! Sí, me preguntaba si estaban desocupados mañana, para que fueran al orfanato y me ayudaran con una presentación ninja para una de las niñas que se encuentra indecisa –dijo sonriente.

-Oh! Veo que Naruto-kun de muestra el poder de las llamas de su juventud, tratando de inspirar mentes jóvenes –exclamo entusiasmado.

-Así se hace Naruto-kun! –dijo entusiasmado Rock Lee.

-Una presentación ninja eh? –dijo curioso Neji.

-Si, ya varios de nuestros amigos nos confirmaron su ayuda, pero no queríamos dejarlos a fuera, tebano – respondió Naruto.

-Usted que dice Gai-sensei ¿? –pregunto Tenten.

-Solo confírmanos la hora y estaremos ahí sin falta Naruto –respondió Gai.

-Mañana a las 5 de la tarde, muchas gracias muchachos –agradeció sonriente Naruto –Niños, agradezcan también la ayuda.

-Muchas gracias –dijeron todos inclinándose.

-Disculpe señor –dijeron los gemelos a Gai.

-Si niños?

-Puede decirnos como hizo aparecer el atardecer de hace poco?-preguntaron curiosos.

-Mañana les podre explicar mejor, ahora debemos seguir con el entrenamiento –respondió sonriente.

-Está bien –se resignaron los gemelos.

-Bueno niños, ya escucharon, ellos deben seguir con el entrenamiento y nosotros ya debemos volver, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde para la cena de Hina-chan.

-Está bien Naruto-san –dijeron, volteando a ver al equipo –Nos vemos mañana –dijeron despidiéndose todos los niños.

-Adiós pequeños –respondió Tenten

-Sigan con esas increíbles llamas de la juventud, niños –exclamaron Rock Lee y Gai, mientras Neji solo movía un poco la cabeza y se daba la vuelta para volver a entrenar.

-Nos veremos muchachos –dijo Naruto despidiéndose y dirigiendo a los niños devuelta al Orfanato.

….

Rato después en el Orfanato, Hinata disponía la mesa para la cena y los niños veían juntos la tv. Yuriko y Akemi se encontraban observando, lo que hacia la ojiperla para la cena, Akemi cuidaba que Yuriko no se hiciera daño o tropezara, al tratar de observar más de cerca las ollas humeantes.

-Yuriko-chan, tienes hambre pequeña? –pregunto la ojiperla.

-No mucha…huele delicioso, Hinata-san- respondió de forma tímida.

-Yuriko-chan tiene razón, señorita Hinata! –dijo Akemi sonriendo.

-Oh Muchas gracias niñas…espero que les guste mucho –revolviendo un poco el contenido de la olla- Les digo un secreto –dijo acercándose a las niñas y colocándose a su altura, a lo que las niñas también se acercaron asintiendo en espera de escuchar lo que Hinata les confiaría –A Naruto-kun le encanta el Ramen, pero no le suele gustar mucho las verduras jijijiiji, cuando le he hecho Ramen, casi no se da cuenta de que tiene muchas verduras jijijiji –dijo riendo un poco, junto a las niñas –Pero no se lo digan, de acuerdo?

-No diremos nada, cierto Yuriko-chan?

-Prometido -dijo riendo aun un poco.

Justo en ese momento entraron los demás habitantes del Orfanato junto a su encargado, los niños se reunieron todos, contándoles a los que fueron con Hinata, a quienes habían conocido durante la tarde con el rubio. Naruto saludo y se dirigió sonriendo a la cocina.

-Ya volvimos, Hina-chan –saludo sonriendo Naruto –Todos están avisados e incluso Tsunade-oba-chan va a tratar de venir jaajajajajaja –conto.

- Me imagino que costó un poco convencer a Tsunade-sama jijijiji

-Tuvimos suerte, Toshio se lo estaba pidiendo de favor a Sakura cuando llego –dijo acercándose un poco más a Hinata, que estaba revisando la comida -¿Qué huele tan delicioso Hina-chan? –dijo, sintiendo un delicioso olor por encima del hombro de Hinata.

- Es la cena, Naruto-kun "_Reacciona Hinata no está oliendo la cena!" _–con ese pensamiento Hinata se sonrojo, pero logro mantenerse consiente.

-Mmm… "Hina-chan huele delicioso" –cuando termino de pensar en eso Naruto, abrió los ojos como un par de platos y se alejo lo que podía por la estrecha cocina, justo en ese momento Hinata se voltea por uno de los platos, para servir la cena, provocando que ambos queden muy juntos –Hina-chan!

-Naru ..Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Puedes decirme así Hina-chan –dio también un rojo Naruto –no me molesta –dijo tragando un poco de saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta por el nerviosismo repentino, que le provoco la cercanía con Hinata.

-Eh? Cómo? –dijo Hinata sin acordarse de cómo lo llamo.

-Naru…de todos modos…yo también corte tu nombre Hina-chan –dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado Naruto, tratando de evitar un poco la mirada de Hinata.

-"el está de..acuerdo en que yo lo..llame Naru…Naru-kun…siiiiiiiiiiiii!" Esta..bien Naru-kun –contesto Hinata muy roja levantado el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, se fueron acercando, más de lo que ya estaban, Naruto quedo prendado de los ojos de luna de Hinata, levantando su mano tomo uno de los mechones de su cabello color negro azulado y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, para terminar su mano en la mejilla tersa y suave de ella, de apoco iban cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por esa fuerza que quería unirlos. Al primer roce, sintieron una chispa, como si les hubiera impactado una técnica Raiton, que les hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas no separarse de ninguna forma, de forma tímida siguieron con ese beso, volviendo se cada vez con más confianza y ternura. Sensaciones indescriptibles, recorrieron a ambos por todo el cuerpo y por cada fibra de su ser. El sonido de la tapa de la olla saltando por el hervor, provoco el susto y la separación de la pareja de forma abrupta.

-Eh! Yo..Hina-chan…-Naru-kun yo…- dijeron ambos al momento de volver de las nubes, Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, preocupándose por la cena.

-Emm..Naru-kun…llama a los niños…para cenar –dijo sirviendo de forma algo lenta y cuidadosa la comida en los platos.

-Eh! Sí, Hina-chan…voy…enseguida –dijo un Naruto nervioso y tartamudo, saliendo la puerta con la mente en blanco por las sensaciones que le había provocado ese beso, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

-"Kami! Kami! Kami! Kami! Kami! …_bien hecho Hinata! Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Naru-kun ya es todo tuyo! jijijijji" – (__**solo porque yo lo digo no se ha desmayado aun XD) **_–Ya está listo –dijo susurrando, a penas saliendo del aturdimiento en el que estaba, mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa.

-Niños a cenar! –grito Naruto, llamando a los pequeños desde la puerta que daba al salón donde se encontraban.

-Siiii! –respondieron todos al llamado, corriendo rápidamente al comedor, provocando la sonrisa de los ninjas al verlos llegar con ese entusiasmo.

Durante la cena, las miradas de Naruto hacia Hinata eran tan obvias que incluso la pequeña Miku pensó que estaba raro, Hinata ocultaba la vista al sentir a Naruto tan cerca, pero de vez en cuando sin que nadie lo notara activaba su Byakugan en dirección al rubio, viendo su corazón tan acelerado y su mirada en dirección a ella, trataba de hacer conversación con los niños para evitar la futura que ellos debían tener.

-"oh Kami! …esas sensaciones inimaginables…Hina-chan es…Kami! Necesitamos hablar de esto…ya que yo…"- pensaba Naruto, totalmente en la luna, sorprendido, feliz, emocionado y por sobre todo con una tranquilidad y paz, que estaba seguro fue transmitida por Hinata y sus suaves labios.

-Auhmm –bostezo de Toshio –creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir.

-Tienes razón, vamos Hanniane-chan, Yuriko-chan, hora de dormir –dijo Akemi sonriendo a ambas –Miku-chan vamos –tomándola en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

-Si, Ake-chan, Auhm –bostezo la pequeña y dirigiendo su mirada a los adultos dijo –Buenas noches, Naruto-san y Hinata-san.

-Duerman bien niños –Descansen y dulces sueños, mañana será un gran día –dijeron ambos, sonriendo por la ternura de Miku y las demás niñas.

-Keitaro, duerme con nosotros si? –preguntaron los gemelos.

-Emmm, creí que solo habían tres camas en las habitaciones-contesto Keitaro

-Tranquilo Keitaro-chan, pensando que podrían querer dormir niños y niñas en grupo, durante la tarde mande a un clon para colocar una cama extra en las habitaciones –dijo un sonriente Naruto, por ver que su idea no había sido en vano –Duerman tranquilos, pero no se queden hasta muy tarde ya? –dijo sabiendo que podrían quedarse conversando –lo mismo para ustedes niñas –volteando a verlas.

-Háganle caso a Naruto-kun, niños…Yo estaré temprano mañana para ir a divertirnos –conto Hinata, viendo de reojo a Naruto.

-Hasta mañana Hinata-san –se despidieron todos, dejando a solas a los ninjas.

-Emm, yo…Hina-chan –dijo Naruto, la atención de la ojiperla, quien apenas pudo voltear a verlo –Quiero que sepas…que yo…

-Naru-kun.. "Naru-kun.._Hinata dile lo que sientes, lo que sentiste con ese beso que has añorado desde hace años!..."_Naru-kun yo…quiero decirte…que a mi …

-Nunca sentí algo así, con nadie más que tú –continúo lo que iba a decir Naruto, acercándose de a poco a Hinata- Y tú? También para ti fue especial?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos, que lo hipnotizan últimamente.

-Yo, Naru-kun…para mi…fue mucho más que especial –respondió sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos –Naru-kun yo…el día de la batalla con Pain…te dije algo…-dijo pensando que si Naruto lo recordaba, evitaría el desmayarse muy luego en la conversación.

-Me dijiste algo…-Haciendo memoria –"ahora lo recuerdo…ella me dijo que me…"- los rojos inventados por Hinata los acaba de copiar Naruto en un tiempo record, sumándole a eso un par de ojos del tamaño de platos, luego de varios segundos pudo hablar de forma coherente –Sabes Hina-chan, aun no sé si lo que siento es lo mismo que tu por mi –dando a entender que recordó lo sucedido – Pero dame la oportunidad –tomando sus manos y colocándolas cerca de sus rostros – de confirmar mis sentimientos, estando más cerca de ti.

-Naru-kun…yo… "_Vamos Hinata!" _debes saber que…para mi…el beso…que, bueno, nos dimos…fue…mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar antes! –sin despegar la vista de los ojos azules, que le transmitían seguridad y felicidad, siguió hablándole desde su corazón –yo, no me opondré, yo quiero estar contigo Naru-kun.

-Hina-chan yo no quiero presionarte, sé que soy muy tonto a veces pero yo…quiero que me digas todo, igual que yo lo hare contigo-haciendo una pausa, esperando una señal de Hinata, quien permanecía muy sorprendida por lo que oía –Y te prometo que no te decepcionare –termino sonriendo.

-Confió en ti, Naru-kun –afirmando sus palabras con la mejor de sus sonrisas y lagrimeando un poco, Naruto tiernamente limpio esas pequeñas lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Yo también en ti, Hina-chan –acercándose lo suficiente como para estar a unos pequeños centímetros de los labios de la ojiperla –Hina-chan, puedo besarte, de nuevo? –pregunto sonrojado.

-Si, Naru-kun –tan pronto como dio permiso, ella termino por acercarse para juntar los labios con su rubio, las sensaciones volvieron a inundarlos, lentamente movieron sus labrios, tratando de transmitirse todo lo que sentían por el otro, Naruto procuraba ser cuidadoso por temor a hacerle daño a Hinata, luego de varios minutos se separaron, ambos sin abrir los ojos suspiraron, muy felices por lo sucedido.

-Hina-chan quédate esta noche, por favor –pidió Naruto cuando se recupero.

-No puedo Naru-kun –respondió suavemente Hinata –mañana temprano estaré aquí –dijo separándose lentamente, sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-Quédate por favor, no quiero que pienses mal de mí –dijo un poco sonrojado- mañana habrá mucho que hacer, por eso quiero que te quedes…duerme en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en otra de las habitaciones…aun están tus cosas, cuando te quedaste con los niños, mientras yo estuve fuera por la misión –tratando de explicarse, para que Hinata no pensara mal de él.

- Esta bien –sonrojada de nuevo –será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde –dijo tratando de quitarle peso a la situación tensa que se había formado – "Hinata deja de pensar eso…aun es muy pronto" –tímidamente Naruto tomo su mano y juntos se dirigieron primero al cuarto de Naruto –Buenas noches, Naru-kun –tomando valor, una de sus manos se poso suavemente en la mejilla de Naruto y con delicadeza le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla contraria a su mano.

-Hina-chan, gracias, que duermas bien –dijo sonriente y sonrojado, colocando su mano en la mejilla, tratando de retener la sensación. Sonriente Hinata, entro a la habitación y Naruto se dirigió a la que estaba al lado de la de los niños.

Hinata al entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, logro caminar unos cuantos pasos para llegar a un costado de la cama y caer desmayada de la emociones, que histéricas en su interior claman, por ir a buscar a Naruto para que durmieran en la misma cama.

Naruto, mientras tanto, luego de ponerse cómodo, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en Hinata, en su sonrisa que lo llevaba al cielo, en sus ojos que le recordaban a la luna, que lo acompañaba en esas noches solitarias, cuando estuvo entrenando con Ero-sennin o cuando era pequeño y la aldea lo rechazaba.

-"Debo preguntarle a Hina-chan, mas bien, debo explicarle lo del Kyubi, de seguro sabe de él pero debo hablarle al respecto…"-pensando esto Naruto consiguió caer en brazos de Morfeo.

…..A la mañana Siguiente.

Hinata fue la primera en levantarse, luego de arreglarse, decidió que lo mejor era despertar a Naruto, para que despertaran juntos a los niños y mientras él los cuidaba ir haciendo el desayuno y preparando las cosas para ir todos juntos al lago.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación encontró a su ocupante desparramado por la cama, la camiseta que uso para dormir se le había levantado, dejando al descubierto su trabajado abdomen, dejando a Hinata con esa visión totalmente sonrojada. Luego de unos minutos de observarlo, subió la mirada a su rostro, le recordó esas veces que lo veía dormir en las clases de la academia, se veía tan tierno que decidió acercarse lentamente y sentarse en el piso viendo hacia su rostro, por unos minutos, quedo prendada de esa imagen, acariciando de vez en cuando su rostro y su cabello. Una de esas caricias, alerto a nuestro rubio protagonista, quien de forma pesada fue abriendo sus azulados ojos, chocándolos directamente con los ojos de luna con los que estuvo soñando, provocándole a ambos una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naru-kun

-Buenos días Hina-chan, que hermosa manera de empezar el día, tebano –sonriendo de forma zorruna.

-Sera mejor que te levantes, para ir a saludar todos a Akemi-chan –decía sonriendo, sonrojada por el cumplido.

-Con una condición –dijo haciéndose el porfiado, medio pícaro y juguetón.

-Condición?-pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, dame un beso, si? – haciéndole cara, para que Hinata cumpliera la condición.

-Naru-kun!-dijo un poco fuerte y más sonrojada si es posible.

-Por favor, Hina-chan, prometo levantarme si me das el beso de los buenos días, tebano –siguió con el juego el rubio.

-Es..ta bien Naru-kun –dijo acercándose pausadamente por el nerviosismo, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de ternura que le provoco el rubio, quien gustoso recibía las añoradas sensaciones (añoradas por que se le hizo algo eterna la noche)- Ahora..si vamos a despertar a los niños –dijo Hinata ya saliendo del beso, roja y algo atontada.

-Sí, tebano "Será mejor que me calme un poco…aunque los labios de Hina-chan…aaah…mas deliciosos que el mismísimo Ramen" –pensó algo sorprendido del nivel en que llego la comparación.

Después de Eso ambos despertaron a cada uno de los niños, dejando de ultimo a Akemi, cuando estuvieron listos se acercaron a la cama de la cumpleañera para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños. Sorprendida, Akemi se sentó lentamente en la cama, observando a todos cantando alegremente por ella y sin poder evitarlo soltó lágrimas de alegría, a la vez que agradecía a todos por el especial momento.

-Muchas Gracias a todos..Sniff –todos sonrieron felices y en turnos fueron dándole un abrazo, para desearle lo mejor en su día.

-Bien, ya que están todos despiertos, arreglémonos para ir al lago!-dijo Naruto entusiasmado, contagiándoselo a los presentes, los niños en especial corrieron a buscar lo que necesitarían, siendo supervisados por el rubio que milagrosamente ya estaba listo, y las niñas siendo aconsejadas por Hinata.

….Largo rato después, ya se encontraban arreglando el picnic, junto al lago.

Los pequeños se divertían a la orilla del lago, ya con sus trajes de baño, Hinata les colocaba algo de bloqueador solar y Naruto apareciendo a 5 clones les enseñaba lo básico para nadar un poco más adentro en el lago.

Los gemelos, quienes fueron los primeros en meterse al lago y nadar con pocos problemas, comenzaron una guerra de agua, salpicando a todo el mundo, Toshio y Keitaro poniéndose de acuerdo atacaron a los gemelos con salpicones mucho más grandes, causando la huida de los gemelos y la risa de Naruto, que fue acallada por los gemelos y la nueva dupla de Toshio y Keitaro. Hanniane viendo la injusticia, decidió ayudar a Naruto, y acercándose por la espalda de los otros cuatro, les devolvió los salpicones, causando quejas y más risas.

Yuriko, Miku y Akemi, reían viendo la guerra junto a Hinata sentadas en la orilla, la cumpleañera, corriendo, fue a derribar a Keitaro que se encontraba salpicando a Hanniane, mientras que los gemelos y Toshio trataban de derribar a Naruto.

-Jaajjajaja….te atrape Keitaro-kun jajajajajja –reía divertida Akemi, toda mojada por el chapuzón que se dio con Keitaro, quien sonrojado, trataba de soltarse del abrazo de Akemi.

-joajana Akemi-chan, Keitaro-chan, ayudemos al señor Naruto –dijo apuntando a donde el rubio quien se encontraba medio ahogado por los otros niños.

-Sí, vamos! –dijo Keitaro, luego de soltarse del abrazo de Akemi.

Con Hinata, Yuriko y Miku querían que las llevaran un poco más dentro del lago, para observar mejor la guerra de los demás, la ojiperla las tomo en sus brazos a ambas y caminando encima del agua, por el control de chakra, las sentó en una piedra lisa y con cuidado se fue sumergiendo.

-Hinata-san eso fue increíble!-dijo Yuriko, siendo apoyada por Miku.

-No es para tanto, todos podemos aprender a hacerlo, es cosa de poner empeño en ello –respondió Hinata sonriente, recordando cuando Naruto se frustraba pero no se rendía.

-Me pregunto si yo podre hacerlo algún día –dijo Yuriko pensando en voz alta.

-De seguro que si Yuriko-chan, algún día podría enseñarte, si quieres claro –ofreció Hinata, cuidando de que Miku no cayera al agua.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Hinata-san –asintió sonriente Yuriko, volviendo a ver después como Naruto se lucia frente a los demás caminando en el agua y siendo perseguido por los niños que nadaban tras él.

Los niños se divertían como nunca estando en el lago, como a la una de la tarde ya estaban todos con hambre y decidieron parar los juegos para comer las delicias de Hinata, durante el almuerzo se contaron mas historias de Naruto y de Hinata en misiones o de algunos entrenamientos bastante peculiares.

Luego de darle tiempo a que la comida se digiriera, volvieron al lago a nadar y seguir con los juegos. Para eso de las tres y media decidieron que era hora de volver al orfanato y preparar todo para cuando vinieran las visitas. Hinata dirigía a algunos de sus clones junto a los de Naruto, alistando el mesón en el patio aprovechando el buen clima que había, mientras el Naruto original y otros clones preparaban una tarima donde se subirían los que presentarían algunas de sus habilidades.

Los niños y niñas se bañaron y se vestían, esperando que ya fuera la hora para que comenzara la fiesta. Los varones esperaron sentados viendo un poco de televisión, mientras las niñas se encontraban en su cuarto peinándose y conversando de lo que posiblemente verían en la fiesta.

A eso de las 5, llegaron Tenten, Kurenai con el pequeño Asuma, Kiba con Akamaru y Shino, la primera junto a la Jounin terminaron de ayudar a Hinata con la comida y el pastel, y conversando sobre lo que podrían presentarle a los niños se quedaron en el patio, Akamaru se quedo jugando con todos los niños, quienes se turnaban para montar al gran perro. Kiba y Shino, ayudando a Naruto, terminaban con la tarima y conversaban también de lo que harían frente a todos.

-Je! Naruto, se nota que le has puesto bastante empeño a este lugar –decía Kiba, observando a su alrededor –Hinata te tuvo que haber dicho sobre como dejarlo cierto?-haciéndole burla a sus habilidades.

-Oh! Cállate pulgoso, por hoy no me molestaras –ignorándolo – Y díganme que piensan presentarles a los niños? –pregunto Naruto

-Mmmm…será una grata sorpresa para los pequeños –dijo Shino, siempre tan misterioso.

-Mientras no los asusten, todo saldrá muy bien, tebano –dijo sonriente Naruto.

-Hola a todos, perdón por retrasarnos pero tuvimos otra gran batalla mi rival y yo –dijo Gai con su típica sonrisa cegadora junto a un indiferente Kakashi que seguía leyendo su librito.

-Yo! Naruto te has esmerado en esto, cierto? –decía Kakashi, dejando su libro de lado, para observar el lugar.

-Jajaja todo fue para ayudar a Akemi-chan, tebano –dijo Naruto colocando su típica pose de brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca.

-Kakashi –dijo sombría Kurenai –Será mejor que no vuelvas a sacar tu librito sucio frente a los niños, ¿QUEDO CLARO?-dijo amenazante la jounin de ojos rojos.

-Sí, Kurenai lo prometo –dijo ocultando su librito en su estuche de Kunais por protección.

-Bien –dijo ya más calmada –Ahora, qué tal si comenzamos la fiesta ¿? -observando a las ninjas y los niños.

-Siiiiiii!-gritaron entusiasmados.

-Acaso van a comenzar sin nosotros –dijo Sasuke saltando del techo al suelo, junto a él venían Sakura y Ino, que lo habían seguido por algunas calles, junto a Sai con su sonrisa falsa.

-Que problemáticos, para algo están las puertas –respondió Shikamaru que venía con Choji, entrando por la puerta.

-Que bien que ya llegaron, ahora solo falta Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san, pero de seguro aparecerán más tarde –dijo Hinata, saludando a los recién llegados.

-No tan tarde –dijo Tsunade ingresando al patio con Shizune y su cerdito – Bien, Naruto y Hinata, presenten a los niños –dijo sentándose cerca de la mesa de bocadillos, donde se encontraban los demás.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama…Niños! – dijo Hinata, al llamarlos por instinto se formaron frente a los ninjas, esperando ser presentados – Ella es la pequeña Miku tiene 3 años –al momento de ser presentada la pequeña saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa – Ellos son los gemelos Akiyoshi y Takeshi de cuatro años – en un movimiento sincronizado como si estuvieran en un espejo saludaron sonrientes a los presentes – Ella es Yuriko tiene 6 años y llego con Naru-kun de la misión –tímidamente la pequeña les brindo una sonrisa a los presentes y saludo con una reverencia.

-El es Toshio, tu admirador Tsunade-sama, tiene 6 años – el niño con una marcada solemnidad saludo a la Hokage y a los otros pero principalmente a la Hokage –El es Keitaro, también llego conmigo de la misión –un poco serio fue el saludo de él- Junto a él está Hanniane, con 7 años ambos –saludo de la niña de cabello plata, con una gran sonrisa aunque un poco roja – Y por último, pero no menos importante, la cumpleañera Akemi-chan con 8 años- también un poco roja pero muy feliz por la atención, saludo Akemi.

-Muchas gracias, por haber venido –dijo inclinándose Akemi –Jamás creí conocer a tantos ninjas tan de cerca y en especial es un honor conocer en persona a la Hokage, Tsunade-sama –haciendo otra reverencia.

-Bien muchachos –dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a los ninjas –quien quiere ser el primero o la primera en mostrar sus habilidades, de la carrera Shinobi, a Akemi-chan y los niños? –pregunto Naruto sonriente y entusiasmado.

-Joven pupilo, que tal si les enseñamos a estas crecientes llamas de la juventud lo que es ser UNOS MAESTROS DE TAIJUTSU?-pregunto Gai dando un salto a la tarima, preguntando a Lee.

-Enseguida Gai-sensei –dijo Lee saltando igual que su maestro –Enseñémosles nuestras llamas de la juventud.

-Así se habla joven pupilo –dijo Gai con su postura guay.

-Gai y Rock Lee, será mejor que no destruyan nada o si no los incapacitare para entrenar una semana, QUEDO CLARO?-dijo amenazadoramente Tsunade.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama –dijeron determinantes ambos ninjas.

Y así comenzó una demostración de Taijutsu, ambos haciendo intervalos de velocidad, golpeaban, pateaban con volteretas, todas dignas de una de las mejores películas de Bruce Lee y todos los posibles combates de Dragón ball. Luego de una media hora de intensa batalla, que termino por un golpe en la cara de parte de Gai a Rock Lee, que lo mando a este ultimo a rebotar contra el piso y terminar estampado contra la pared del fondo, siendo esquivado ágilmente el árbol. **(peleas en video juegos .com/watch?v=rNQrm2HYGbY )**

-WOW –Eso fue increíble – dijeron los niños, aplaudiendo la demostración.

-Joven pupilo, imagino que no has terminado con ese golpe verdad? –pregunto Gai dirigiendo la vista donde termino Lee.

-Gai-sensei! Usted es increíble! –dijo Lee levantándose sin dificultad –Pero creo que debemos darle paso a otro de nuestros amigos –dijo mirando hacia la mesa.

-Bien dicho mi Joven pupilo –mirando en la misma dirección que Lee -¿Quién sigue?

-Que problemático, vamos Choji, tu también Naruto –dijo mirando al rubio, mientras se dirigía a la tarima.

-Qué? Yo? …Bueno…como les ayudo? –pregunto Naruto, subiéndose a la tarima.

-Nosotros dos contra ti Naruto –contesto Shikamaru.

-Vamos Shika y Choji, ustedes pueden!-dijo Ino, dándoles apoyo a ambos.

-Mujer problemática…Vamos Choji a por él –dijo Shikamaru, encogiéndose de hombros y esperando el primer movimiento de Naruto.

-Sí, Shikamaru…No te preocupes Ino-chan, vamos Naruto –dijo Choji, colocándose al lado de Shikamaru esperando el movimiento de Naruto.

-Kage bushin no jutsu!-grito Naruto haciendo los sellos de su técnica favorita, apareciendo unos 6 clones que corrieron con Kunai en mano en dirección de el ninja flojo de la generación y del de huesos anchos.

-Kage nui no jutsu –dijo Shikamaru, con su sombra creo unas agujas que atravesaron a 3 de los clones, mientras los otros se dirigían al Akimishi, quien los esperaba para atraparlos entre sus manos gigantes con chakra y la técnica de línea sucesoria del clan, provocando que tambien desaparezcan estos últimos tres clones.

-Que buena combinación muchachos –dijo Naruto, parado detrás de el Shika-Cho, provocando que Shikamaru saltara hasta el otro lado de la plataforma, preparando su Kage mano no jutsu, para aprisionar a Naruto, quien salto y sin querer fue atrapado por las mismas manos que desaparecieron a sus clones y usando un Kawarimi dejo un tronco entre las manos de Choji.

-Problemático –dijo Shikamaru, colocándose en su posición de meditación, mientras Choji se encontraba atento a sus futuras instrucciones y al entorno en espera de Naruto.

-Hora de las tácticas de Shikamaru –dijo Ino

-Sí, pero Naruto es impredecible la mayor parte del tiempo ajajaja-dijo Sakura

-Pero siempre ha sido muy impulsivo –dijo Kurenai, vigilado también a los niños, que miraban asombrados la escena.

-Hinata-san –llamo Akemi – a que se refiere con las tácticas de Shikamaru-san?

-Bueno, Akemi-chan –contesto Ino por Hinata- Shikamaru es un genio para hacer planes y así puede evitar grandes daños a los que están con él.

-Ah –dijo entendiendo un poco Akemi –Entonces él trata de saber que puede hacer Naruto-san antes de que lo haga?

-Exacto Akemi-chan –dijo sonriente Hinata

-Naruto baja del árbol –dijo Shikamaru sabiendo que el árbol seria casi el único lugar para que se pudiera esconder –Kage mane no jutsu –Shikamaru usando su técnica de línea sucesoria hizo que Naruto cayera del árbol y caminando se dirigiera a unos pasos más cerca de la tarima –Choji tu turno –apunto Shikamaru a Naruto provocando la misma acción de parte del rubio.

-Sí Shikamaru –asintió Choji –Baika no Jutsu –duplicando su peso corporal y formando una gran esfera salto para azotar a un Naruto contra el piso, un segundo antes Shikamaru había soltado su técnica, para cuando Choji deshizo la técnica y salió del agujero que provoco la caída, corriendo los niños se acercaron para ver en el interior a un Naruto totalmente magullado y aplastado, pero sorpresa fue para ellos de solo encontrar un clon que desapareció a los segundos.

-Hey! Tengan cuidado que nos esforzamos mucho en mantener el patio jajajajajaja-dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de la mesa y justamente detrás de Tsunade – Buena demostración muchachos…vieron niños las técnicas que utilizaron pertenecen a los clanes Nara y Akimichi, se especializan en ellas –termino sonriendo Naruto, mientras los niños lo miraban con una gran sorpresa y admiración.

-Naruto-san pensamos que estaría aplastado –gritaron los gemelos

-Sí, Naruto-san, cuando fue que llego detrás de Lady Tsunade-sama –pregunto Toshio

-Bueno, fue cuando los muchachos quedaron solos en la tarima, con una buena velocidad puedes llegar a muchos lados sin ser descubierto ajajjajaa –termino riendo Naruto.

-Pero no te puedes escapar del Byakugan Naruto –dijo Neji, recién llegando a la fiesta

-Puede ser jajajjaja- concedió Naruto para salvarse de alguna posible paliza.

-Me eh perdido de mucho?-pregunto Neji sentándose al lado de Tenten.

-Gai y Lee ya se presentaron, Shikamaru y Choji también –respondió Tenten.

-Quien quiere presentarse ahora? –pregunto Hinata –Que tal tu Sakura-san?

-Yo? Mmmm…bueno está bien, ¿Qué tal un combate Tenten? –pregunto a la ninja de los chonguitos en el cabello.

-Eh? Claro Sakura-chan, vamos! –dijo dando un salto a la plataforma, junto a la peli rosada.

Colocándose frente a frente y en posición de combate, Sakura fue la primera en dar el ataque, comenzando con un pequeño puñetazo cargado de chakra al suelo provocando un pequeño temblor que desestabilizo a Tenten, quien con un salto en el aire y sacando sus pergaminos saco Kunai y demás armas ninjas, arrojándolas en dirección a Sakura, quien las esquivo por muy poco.

Durante el combate, Sakura le devolvía con fuerza y rapidez las armas ninjas a Tenten, pero como Tenten es la maestra de las armas y puntería le era muy fácil predecir hacia donde apuntaba Sakura.

Sakura con sus puños sacaba algunas rocas y las lanzaba como si fueran simples pelotas de soccer o futbol y Tenten para esquivarlas, extraía de sus pergaminos bolas de acero para pulverizarlas y lanzar esas mismas bolas de acero en dirección a Sakura, pero al sujetarlas con cadenas también podía usarlas como si fueran látigos. **(También pueden ver esta pelea en youtube .com/watch?v=cuqhgPjvA10 para verlas pelear a ambas)**

Cerca de las ocho de la noche detuvieron la pelea, para continuar con una pelea que no se había visto desde los mismos exámenes de chunin de varios años antes. La pelea entre Jukens, entre el Souke y el Bouke, Hinata y Neji, que demostraron sus defensas absolutas, el junken de doble cabeza de león y demás habilidades que solo dos usuarios del Byakugan podían demostrar. **(También pueden ver esta pelea en youtube .com/watch?v=DM-rw0sE5rI&playnext=1&list=PLFDECCCE0F353A38B )**

Yuriko, al ver a Hinata pelear, se encontraba fascinada, siempre imagino que Hinata era una ninja increíble, para el poco tiempo que la llevaba conociendo, pero nunca se imagino que podía llegar a tanto su habilidad, su fuerza y velocidad, incluso su flexibilidad eran sorprendentes.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, los niños comenzaron a demostrar signos de somnolencia, pero lo ignoraban para seguir viendo las demostraciones, Shizune y Sasuke fueron los únicos que no presentaron nada pero la primera contaba un par de cosas de trabajar con Lady Tsunade y la primera vez que conocieron a Naruto y luego de un rato este pudo convencer a Sasuke de demostrar sus habilidades con la espada. Tsunade tuvo un pequeño combate con Ino, está última demostrando el poder de las flores, y Kurenai se enfrento a Kakashi, quien no destapo su Sharingan para que su oponente pudiera mostrarles a los niños lo que era un genjutsu.

-Bueno como ya es muy tarde –dijo Hinata después del combate –es hora de que Akemi-chan sople las velas del pastel –pronunciando esto destapo con mucho cuidado el gran pastel de vainilla con chocolate.

-WOw! Hina-chan el pastel esta increíble –dijo Naruto acercándose con Miku en brazos.

-Espero que les guste –sonriente y un poco roja contesto.

Todos luego de admirar el gran pastel comenzaron con el canto tradicional para el cumpleañero, Akemi no podía estar más emocionada y los niños también compartían la emoción, e incluso ya deseaban que llegaran sus cumpleaños para experimentar esa misma sensación que dejaron en Akemi los amigos de Naruto y Hinata.

Luego de la comilona de pastel y demás bocadillos preparados por Hinata, todos se fueron retirando a sus casas, los niños al no poder aguantar más el sueño, fueron a dormir exceptuando a Akemi, que luego de dar las buenas noches a los niños abrazo a ambos ninjas, que le dieron el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido hasta ahora.

-Naruto-san y Hinata-san, no tienen idea de cuánto se los agradezco –dijo aun abrazándolos a ambos con un poco de dificultad, Naruto y Hinata sonriendo tiernamente, abrazaron de vuelta a la niña.

-No es nada Akemi-chan – No tienes por qué agradecer, lo hicimos con mucho gusto para ti y para los niños –dijeron ambos.

-Además, tenemos curiosidad Akemi-chan –dijo Naruto, que con su mano levantaba el rostro de Akemi para que pudieran mirarla a la cara –Has decidido si ir o no a la academia? –pregunto y Hinata se le unió en la mirada expectante.

-Yo…

* * *

**CHAN! CHAN! CHAAAN!**

**Sorry XD perdonen la demora pero es lo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora 18 páginas my god!.**

**Estableceré la relación de Naruto y Hinata Pero! Tal vez me valla al futuro próximo! O sea que no será tan seguido la historia pero ya veré como lo hago.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho el capitulo, yo me divertí haciéndolo, y espero que ustedes también lo hagan leyéndolo.**

**Seguiré la historia como pueda porque ya comienzo mis clases el lunes y no tendré tanto tiempo, pero no los dejare mucho tiempo con la duda de Akemi.**

**Nos leemos pronto que estén muy bien. Sayonara **

**Nesumy19_Oz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Ningún personaje es mío a excepción de algunos pocos.**

**Estoy completamente en shock! No puedo creer que llegara a los 8 capítulos. Es increíble! Y perdonen el retraso pero con esto de la universidad, espero que me justifique.**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten mucho y espero que resulte algo bueno de esto. **

**Buenas!**

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna_

**-**Yo…la verdad es que he decidido…-dijo Akemi –Que quiero proteger a mis seres queridos, quiero saber defenderme pero…-dijo dudando de lo que quería decir

-Akemi-chan siempre apoyaremos tu decisión –Confía en nosotros –dijeron los ninjas.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que me enseñen y me entrenen para poder defender a las personas sin ser parte de las filas Shinobi? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Eh? –Naruto quedo con cara de duda a falta de un mejor entendimiento.

-Quieres decir Akemi-chan que quieres entrenar y proteger a otros, pero no quieres ir a misiones? –pregunto Hinata tratando de entender.

-Sí, es que me da un poco de miedo el hecho de salir de la aldea, además de que tengo miedo de que por mi culpa alguien salga herido –dijo bajando la cabeza, se podía percibir un poco de tristeza de su voz.

-Mmm…Tu qué piensas Naru-kun?-le pregunto Hinata al rubio que aun seguía medio sorprendido.

-Bueno, todo el mundo tiene miedo, yo aun tengo miedo pero las cosas que puedan pasar deben enfrentarse Akemi-chan –dijo Naruto, colocando su mano en el hombro de la niña para luego colocarse a su altura –Sabes Akemi-chan, yo muchas veces no pude ser el mejor, todos parecían ser inalcanzables para mí, pero yo jamás me rendí, caí muchas veces antes de poder llegar a donde estoy, siempre con una meta clara, y un Nindo que me ayudara a seguir –dijo Naruto.

-Cuál es su Nindo Naruto-san? –dijo Akemi, volviendo a mirarlo al rostro.

-No retroceder a mi palabra, si yo digo que lograre algo, lo hare aunque me tome toda la vida –dijo con la sonrisa que pudiera transmitir toda la confianza que poseía.

-Yo comparto el Nindo con Naru-kun, ya que yo lo admiro mucho –Dijo Hinata para apoyar lo dicho por Naruto, y haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco- yo también he tenido mucho miedo en mis misiones pero siempre me recordaba en los momentos más críticos que si quería poder proteger y cuidar a los que quiero…debía seguir adelante –termino diciendo colocándose a la altura de Akemi – Nosotros podemos entrenarte Akemi-chan pero si vas a la academia puedes aprender mucho también.

-Dime Akemi-chan ¿quieres ir a la academia? –pregunto suavemente Naruto –O si lo prefieres, te entrenaremos y en tu tiempo libre puedes dedicarte a otra cosa.

-Mmmmm…Yo quiero entrenar con ustedes Naruto-san y Hinata-san –dijo sonriendo muy segura –tal vez algún día yo quiera ser parte de las filas Shinobi…pero también me gustaría hacer otras cosas.

-Bien, entonces te entrenaremos y cuando tu lo decidas, y te sientas preparada, le pediremos a Hokage-sama que te asigne un lugar en las filas Shinobi si así lo deseas… ahora ve a dormir que es muy tarde –dijo Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa junto a Naruto – Buenas noches Akemi-chan.

-Que descanses Akemi-chan, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento –dijo un sonriente Naruto revolviéndole el pelo.

-Hai!, hasta mañana Hinata-san y Naruto-san –dijo corriendo muy sonriente hacia el interior del edificio.

-Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que querría ser ninja después de toda la presentación –dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza aun mirando por donde se había ido la niña.

-Bueno, no dijo que no quería ser lo, simplemente tiene un poco de miedo por lo que podría suceder siéndolo – dijo Hinata, levantando algunos platos que seguían en la mesa- es una de las partes más difícil para poder ser un Shinobi, el hecho de superar los miedos.

-Mmm, tienes razón Hina-chan –volteándose para ayudarla a recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa para luego entrar juntos al edificio con dirección a la cocina –Hey, Hina-chan –dijo llamándola suavemente.

-Dime, Naru-kun –volteando a verlo.

-Bueno, estaba pensando, que con esto de entrenar a los niños y las misiones que nos pudieran asignar…-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo –Me preguntaba si podríamos conversar tu y yo, como para conocernos mejor, digo…me refiero que a lo que hablamos ayer…lo de pasar más tiempo juntos…yo quiero que sea así, ttebayo –Naruto se estaba enredando solo con respecto a lo que quería pedirle. Hinata al terminar de escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sonreír con ternura hacia el rubio, y dirigió su mano libre hacia la mejilla bronceada, logrando así que Naruto detuviera sus balbuceos, para que pudiera escucharla con atención.

-Naru-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos –dijo, mientras el rubio colocaba su mano sobre la que descansaba en su mejilla – como estamos ahora, nos dedicaremos, después de que los niños se duerman, a nosotros –dijo muy sonrojada pero sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules que la tenían hechizada.

-Si, Hina-chan, es lo que más deseo, ttebayo!-termino de decir, para acercarse y poder besar los labios cálidos, que lo tentaban desde el primer momento en que poso su vista en ellos.

Luego de varios minutos, en los que sus mentes y sus corazones se unieron a través de sus labios Naruto pidió a Hinata que se mudara con él, que se quedara en el orfanato en vez de ir y venir desde la mansión Hyuga.

-Deberé pedir un permiso a mi padre para eso Naru-kun, prometo que la respuesta será pronto…ahora debo marcharme, mañana estaré aquí temprano –diciendo esto, tomo entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y dándole un beso que trataba de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él se despidió.

…..

Paso una semana en que el entrenamiento de los niños, aunque era básico, era ciertamente estricto pero motivador gracias al ánimo que les brindaban Naruto y Hinata. Akemi, Keitaro, Toshio y Hanniane eran los que más enfocados estaban en querer aprender de ambos ninjas, los gemelos entrenaban un poco menos que los mayores, ya que Naruto y Hinata no querían que dejaran de lado su infancia y siempre había tiempo para jugar todos juntos.

Al término de esa semana, específicamente el día lunes, en el orfanato ya se encontraban todos levantados y estaban limpiando lo que había sido el desayuno, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el toque de alguien en la puerta principal.

-Podrías ir a ver tu Hina-chan, con los niños terminares esto –decía Naruto sonriendo.

-Claro Naru-kun- dirigiéndose a la puerta –Sea bienvenido, ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto al extraño que a simple vista era alguien muy sencillo en su forma de vestir, alto de facciones finas y serenas, de cabellera de un color verde oscuro que terminaba en puntas.

-Buenos días, disculpe pero será este el Orfanato de la aldea?- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, este es el Orfanato, le gustaría pasar?- dijo Hinata dejándole espacio para que pasara al edificio.

-Si no es mucha molestia –dando algunos pasos al entrar al lugar- Disculpe, usted es la encargada del lugar? –dijo mirándola mostrando el color jade de sus ojos.

-Soy una de los encargados, deje que llame al encargado oficial, de paso podría traerle una taza de té? –haciendo que se sentara en el sillón de la sala para que estuviera cómodo.

-Muchas gracias –haciéndole una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa.

…Cocina… Los niños, luego de dejar los platos y demás en la cocina, fueron al patio a jugar un poco antes del entrenamiento, dejando al rubio lavando todo.

-Naru-kun, tenemos un visitante –dijo Hinata cuidadosamente, sabiendo lo delicado que podría ser para Naruto el tema de una posible adopción – Atiéndelo mientras preparo un poco de té –dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio para mostrarle un poco de su apoyo incondicional.

-Voy Hina-chan –dijo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa, al momento se dirigió al salón en que se encontraba el visitante –Buenos días, ttebayo –dijo saludando al extraño con una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, soy el encargado del Orfanato, dígame en que puedo ayudarlo? –mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.

-Un gusto en conocerlo Namikaze-san –inclinándose un poco –mi nombre es Ryuu Tsuji, dueño de una de las mejores tiendas de equipamiento ninja en la aldea, vera hace poco sufrí la perdida de mi prometida y desafortunadamente de nuestro futuro primogénito –dijo mostrando en sus facciones su tristeza.

-Lamento su perdida, Tsuji-san –dijo Naruto empático con Ryuu, justo en ese momento Hinata entro y dejo una bandeja con tres tazas de té, entregándolas se sentó en el posa brazos del sillón individual en el que estaba Naruto –Gracias Hina-chan.

-Mi sentido pésame, señor Tsuji –dijo también Hinata.

-Agradezco su empatía –dijo dándole un sorbo a su té para calmar su pena – El té esta delicioso, señorita…-esperando el nombre de la mujer de ojos perlados.

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga - se presento la ojiperla.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Hinata –brindándole una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco a Hinata, y también provoco que Naruto fijara su mirada en el visitante, quien prosiguió con el motivo de su visita- Bueno el saber que pronto me volvería padre me creo una gran ilusión, además de que le hice una promesa a mi prometida de que sería el mejor padre que un hijo pudiera tener, por eso yo… eh tomado la decisión de adoptar, ya que eh decidido cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi amada ex prometida, y la verdad de que conocer a otra, ahora mismo, no me entusiasma –dijo suspirando.

-Lo comprendo señor Tsuji, pero permítame decirle algo antes de presentarle a los niños –dijo seriamente Naruto, Hinata asintió comprendiendo lo que su rubio diría – A los niños les prometí que serían adoptados solo si ellos quisieran dejarse adoptar, además de que primero conocería lo suficiente a quien pudiera adoptarlos y así evitar que sufran en manos de personas peligrosas, me entiende señor Tsuji? La seguridad de los niños y su bienestar nos son muy importantes para nosotros.

-Lo entiendo muy bien Namikaze-san, por eso mismo eh traído conmigo cartas de algunos amigos y familiares, además de que no tengo problema en que pregunte de mi a Hokage-sama, Lady Tsunade –concedió el joven de 26 años, dejando las cartas en la mesa donde descansaba la bandeja con las tazas de té a medio acabar.

-Bien, entonces venga conmigo y Hina-chan, para presentarle a los niños –mientras al ponerse de pie y dirigirse al patio, celosamente tomaba de la mano a Hinata, provocando un sonrojo de esta.

…..Patio

-Me parece que tenemos visitas, muchachos –dijo Keitaro, al ver que Naruto y Hinata se tardaban en ir a verlos.

-Me pregunto quién podrá ser –dijo Akemi, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Mejor sigamos jugando, de seguro ya vendrá Naruto-sensei y nos contara, durante el entrenamiento –afirmo Toshio ansioso por entrenar.

-Ya quiero…poder seguir entrenando con Hinata-san –dijo en un susurro Yuriko.

-Tenemos mucha curiosidad cierto Akiyoshi?- pregunto Takeshi viendo a su hermano, los dos estaban practicando unas posturas básicas de pelea que les había enseñado Naruto.

-Cierto, Takeshi…pero Toshio-ni-san tiene razón, ya vendrá Naruto-san a contarnos –afirmo Akiyoshi.

-Niños! Vengan queremos presentarles a alguien –dijo Hinata en cuanto abrió la puerta del patio y vio a los niños reunidos, quien con el llamado se formaron cerca de la puerta mirando con curiosidad al visitante – El es el señor Ryuu Tsuji, saluden niños –dijo sonriéndoles dulcemente.

-Hola, Mucho gusto señor Tsuji –saludaron todos a coro.

-Hola niños –dijo sonriendo emocionado, por el momento que estaba viviendo. Luego de las presentaciones de cada niño, Naruto necesitaba conversar un poco en profundidad con el visitante.

-Bien, niños sigan jugando, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, si nos necesitan estaremos sentados aquí afuera de acuerdo? –dijo Naruto mientras Hinata dirigía a Ryuu a la mesa con sillas que estaba en el patio, desde donde podían ver a los niños.

-Pero Naruto-sensei nosotros queríamos entrenar –dijo Toshio, detrás de el Akemi, Keitaro, Hanniane y los gemelos asentían.

-Bien, como aun tengo que hablar algunas cosas con el señor Tsuji, entrenaran con un clon –dijo mientras creaba uno y Hinata lo secundaba con su propio clon.

-Tengan cuidado niños! –dijo Hinata sonriendo feliz por el entusiasmo que tenían con el entrenamiento.

-Sí, Hinata-san! –gritaron Akemi y Hanniane, quienes dejaron a Miku cerca de Hinata y Yuriko ya estaba con los demás.

-Bien señor Tsuji –empezó Naruto siendo interrumpido por Ryuu.

-Por favor dígame Ryuu, me hace sentir un poco viejo diciéndome señor jajajaja-dijo riendo suavemente.

-De acuerdo, Ryuu-san –concedió Hinata- Como puede ver –dijo girando un poco la cabeza para ver a los niños –Los niños mas grandes están recibiendo un entrenamiento básico ninja, para que no lleguen sin ningún conocimiento a la academia dentro de un mes –conto la peli azulada.

-¿Tiene algún problema, en que al niño o niña que desee adoptar, quiera seguir con la carrera ninja?-pregunto Naruto

-No, la verdad es que yo era un ninja antes de hacerme cargo del negocio familiar –dijo sonriendo, recordando sus tiempos en la academia –Si quiere, o más bien, si ustedes aceptan yo podría encargarme de equipar con armamento básico a los niños del orfanato, como donación voluntaria –dijo sonriendo por la gran idea que se le había ocurrido.

-En serio querría donar el equipamiento básico?, ttebayo –dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Claro, no sería ningún problema

-Pero Ryuu-san, está seguro? Siento que estaríamos abusando de su amabilidad?- pregunto Hinata insegura.

-Si lo desean, puede ser hasta que se vuelvan genins y ganen su propio dinero como para comprarlos por ellos mismos, claro que con un descuento –dijo tratando de dejar clara su idea y que no la retiraría.

-Me parece muy justo, ttebayo!-Contesto Naruto emocionado por lo felices que estarían los niños con esa ayuda –Tu qué piensas Hina-chan?

-Tienes razón, Naru-kun, se lo agradecemos mucho Ryuu-san, los niños estarán muy contentos con eso –dijo dándole una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

-No tienen que agradecer, hace tiempo que no he podido ayudar como lo hacía cuando era un ninja, con esto de estar trabajando en la tienda-dijo mirando a los niños, que se encontraban escuchando la lección de él clon de Naruto sobre algunas utilidades del chacra.

Y así siguieron conversando, Ryuu contándoles un poco de su vida actual, también les mostro las cartas que había traído y preguntando algunas cosas sobre los niños, como algunos gustos o intereses. Naruto y Hinata, preguntaban todo lo que se les podía ocurrir referente al estilo de crianza que Ryuu utilizaría si adoptaba a un niño o a una niña, preguntaron sobre su familia, su vida de ninja. Para cuando se les hizo una hora conversando, decidieron que al día siguiente hablarían con Tsunade para verificar su historia y datos que pudiera tener de Ryuu Tsuji, así que despidiéndose de los niños y de los encargados del orfanato, el comerciante de armamento ninja se retiro con la esperanza de volver para recoger a su futuro hijo o hija.

En la noche luego de acostar a los niños en sus habitaciones, Naruto y Hinata salieron al patio para acostarse contra el árbol hombro con hombro y apoyando sus cabezas uno contra la otra, disfrutando de su cercanía.

-Naruto-kun que piensas de Tsuji-san?- pregunto Hinata preocupada ya que Naruto había estado algo ausente después de que Ryuu se fuera.

-Mmm…no parece un mal sujeto pero – dijo fijando su mirada en el cielo estrellado – me gustaría ver los archivos de la ancia…perdón, de la Hokage, además las cartas que trajo apoyan sus palabras sobre su prometida…mm…solo quiero proteger a los niños –dijo bajando la mirada a las manos que mantenía unida con Hinata.

-Mañana iremos juntos…para hablar de esto con Tsunade-sama-dijo Hinata dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano de Naruto, quien volteo a verla con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Como agradezco de que estés conmigo Hina-chan –dijo acercándose despacio por un beso, al término de este –Dime Hina-chan te mudaras conmigo? Ya lo pudiste hablar con tu padre? –pregunto intrigado.

-No… aun no eh podido hablar con él pero esta semana se ha ido en una misión especial con Hanabi y nos dejo encargados a mí y a Neji-nisan el cuidado de la casa pero logre hablar con mi primo para me dejara estar toda la semana aquí contigo y los niños –dijo esto último sonriendo tiernamente.

-En serio?,datebayo! –pregunto emocionado.

-Así es Naru-kun…la pasaremos juntos toda la semana –dijo bastante sonrojada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si, será fantástico, dattebayo!-dijo todo emocionado, luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que podría pasar junto con el sonrojo de Hinata, se le acaban de subir los colores- "Toda la semana con Hina-chan aaaah" – (insertar aquí imagen de Naruto mega emocionado flotando entre nubes de manera inconsciente XD)

-"que lindo se ve Naru-kun sonrojado jij iijijij….toda la semana con Naru-kun, con mi Naru-kun…_Si se puede si se puede! Esta semana pasaran mucha cosas para que Naruto sea totalmente nuestro jajajajaja…_creo que será mejor que deje de pensar en estas cosas"- luego de respirar suavemente para controlar el sonrojo se dirigió a su rubio – Naru-kun, creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, especialmente si queremos ir temprano con Lady Tsunade-sama -dijo subiendo su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de nuestro héroe, que ya había bajado de las nubes.

-No quiero jejeje, estoy muy cómodo a tu lado Hina-chan –dijo sonriendo un tanto pícaro.

-Yo..Yo también lo estoy Naru-kun…y tampoco deseo moverme pero debemos hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre Tsuji-san –volvió el sonrojo por si alguien lo dudo XD.

-OH! Está bien Hina-chan –dijo haciendo un puchero, levantándose y ayudando a su amada a ponerse de pie se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitación (Hinata duerme en la de Naruto y Naruto en cualquier otra de las desocupadas) luego de un amoroso y largo abrazo y beso.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Hinata, luego del desayuno y dejar a los niños con un par de clones para entrenar, fueron donde la Hokage para averiguar lo que pudieran del comerciante que deseaba adoptar.

Oficina de Tsunade

-Así que Ryuu Tsuji quiere adoptar, eh? –dijo Tsunade sentada en su escritorio mirando seriamente al par de encargados- Shizune puedes traer su expediente por favor?-dijo mirando a su alumna.

-Sí, Lady Tsunade- dijo retirándose con el pequeño cerdito en brazos.

-Ah, Tsunade-sama –dijo Naruto acordándose de algo- Ya hemos comenzado un entrenamiento básico para los niños más cercanos a la edad para entrar a la academia y el señor Tsuji se ha ofrecido a equipar con armamento básico a estos hasta que se hayan vuelto genins y puedan pagarlos ellos mismos-comento Naruto.

-Eso me parece un muy buen trato..Gracias Shizune –dijo recibiendo el expediente- veamos según su expediente fue un Chunin alto hasta que tuvo que tomar el mando de la tienda de armas de su familia, llego a hacer 40 misiones rango D, 10 de rango C y 3 de rango B…Tenia un especial interés en lo que era misiones de supervivencia y la información es que tiene contrato con animales varios-dijo hasta que fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-Contrato con animales varios! –Dijo muy sorprendido –pero si por leyes de los mismos contratos no se puede tener más de uno con una especie.

-No me interrumpas Naruto!-grito empuñando la mano, a punto de darle un soberano golpe (Marca registrada de Tsunade)- al parecer durante una misión fue que encontró ese contrato, pero debe cuidarlos en algo parecido a un zoológico…

-Mmm…según lo que parece no hay información que contradiga su petición de adoptar Naru-kun-dijo Hinata un poco preocupada por su rubio.

-Recomiendo que para que cada niño tenga la oportunidad de conocer a Tsuji-san y así también el podrá decidir a quién adoptar, realicen entrevistas individuales entre él y los niños –ofreció Tsunade.

-Mmm…me parece una gran idea, ttebayo –dijo un ya más tranquilo Naruto - "sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano"

.-

**Channnnnnn!**

**Volví porque mi esta en toma T_T (apoyo porque se quejan pero no apoyo el cómo se quejan) pero será así es la vida y aquí les traje un capitulo por lo mucho que me eh tardado.**

**Me tendrán que disculpar el que los haya dejado así pero es para ponerle algo de emoción a la historia XD.**

**Creo que se vendrán lagrimas o muchas risas i don't know aun pero tratare de hacerlo luego **

**Que estén súper bien y gracias por esperar por el capitulo**

**Nesumy fuera!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**No me llevaron los de la CIA! Ellos me tienen miedo jajaajajjaa no ya en serio sorry por la demora que eh tenido últimamente pero ahora mismo mi universidad se ha ido a toma por problemas en la educación aquí en chile. Bueno evitando eso aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo e insisto este fic va para largo así que paciencia les pido, eso no mas…**

**Que lo disfruten! **

(-) dialogo normal

("…") pensamiento

("_cursiva") voz interna_

-Recomiendo que para que cada niño tenga la oportunidad de conocer a Tsuji-san y así también el podrá decidir a quién adoptar, realicen entrevistas individuales entre él y los niños –ofreció Tsunade.

-Mmm…me parece una gran idea, ttebayo –dijo un ya más tranquilo Naruto - "sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano"

Luego de la conversación con Tsunade, nuestros encargados del orfanato caminaron juntos por las calles de Konoha, camino a una larga charla con los niños, un tanto angustiante para ellos como encargados que les han tomado cariño como para los pequeños que han comenzado a ver el orfanato como un verdadero hogar.

Naruto camina muy pensativo y se le nota algo desanimado, Hinata al verlo así pensaba en como poderlo animar y como poder demostrarle que siempre estaría para el cómo en estos momentos en que había que ser fuertes por los niños. La ojiperla decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora camino al orfanato fue acercar poco a poco su mano a la de Naruto que colgaba sin animo a su costado, al tomarla trato de transmitir todo su amor, apoyo y confianza a su rubio, quien al sentir algo suave y tibio en su mano poso su mirada en esta, sorprendido, subió su mirada azulada cual cielo hasta chocarla con la perlada.

-Hina-chan…-susurro Naruto

-Estaremos juntos Naru-kun –dijo Hinata sonriendo

-Sí! Hina-chan! –dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa y terminando por abrasarla efusivamente- Gracias Hina-chan! –al momento que la alzaba en brazos como si fuera una novia.

-ah! ..Naru-kun! –dijo una toda roja Hinata

-Vamos Hina-chan! –dijo corriendo hacia el orfanato con Hinata aun en brazos, quien sin negarlo estaba muy cómoda en los fuertes brazos de su y nuestro héroe, a pesar de las miradas que atraían por el alboroto del rubio.

Ya en el orfanato, reunieron a los niños en la mesa del comedor, los niños miraban intrigados que sería lo que Naruto diría y luego de volver a tomar la mano de Hinata en la mesa este recién pudo comenzar a hablar.

-Niños ya hemos hablado con Tsunade-sama y averiguado lo que más podíamos sobre Tsuji-san…y bueno…-dijo poniendo se serio- No hay inconvenientes en que Tsuji-san adopte a alguno de ustedes…-dijo Naruto soltando todo el aire que retenía por el nerviosismo.

-Naru-kun y yo, aun mantenemos nuestra palabra de que si no quieren ser adoptados es una decisión de ustedes y lo respetaremos pero…les pedimos que primero conozcan a Tsuji-san para que puedan tomar una decisión final, si? –ofreció esto último suavemente.

Después de decir esto los niños se sumergieron en sus pensamientos, Yuriko no deseaba separarse de los que consideraba su nueva familia, sin siquiera pensarlo, se levanto de su asiento y corriendo se arrojo a los brazos de Hinata sollozando un poco.

-Yo…yo..Snif…yo no quiero…separarme de ustedes…snif –decía entre sollozos, apretándose más en los cómodos brazos de Hinata.

-Tranquila Yuriko-chan, si en serio no quieres no es problema, no te obligaremos a nada –dijo sonriendo suavemente y sintiéndose conmovida por el cariño y la ternura que le transmitía la pequeña.

-Yuriko-chan –dijo Naruto suavemente acariciándole la cabeza –tranquila, ttebayo …-dirigiéndose a los otros – se que puede ser difícil el pensar que alguno podría irse pero hablaremos con Tsuji-san para que el o la que sea adoptado pueda venir siempre que quiera y nos deje seguir entrenándolo

-Eso sería genial Naruto-san- dijeron Toshio y los gemelos asintieron

-Yo…No permitiré que me separen de Hanniane y Yuriko! –dijo Keitaro un tanto exaltado

-Keitaro-chan –dijo Hanniane –no te preocupes, nunca nos separaremos, ya que siempre contaremos con cada uno –dijo incluyendo en ese cada uno a Yuriko, sonriendo – Yo se que podemos confiar en Naruto-san y Hinata-san, además de Akemi, Toshio, Takeshi y Akiyoshi, y por supuesto la pequeña Miku –que estaba sentada a un lado de ella y podía acaríciale los cabellos rojizos

-Bien dicho Hanniane-chan, tebayo!-reacciono feliz Naruto al escucharla

-Bueno, que les parece si almorzamos –dijo recibiendo la información del clon que había aparecido Hinata para que hiciera el almuerzo mientras conversaban.

-SII!-dijeron todos los niños y Naruto

**Me saltare las entrevistas por qué seria tardado pero aparecerán algunas o la principal en un flash back. Así que pasare al momento crucial…**

Luego de las entrevistas los adultos se reunieron para escuchar la decisión de Ryuu.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda pero creo que ya he elegido a mi hijo Adoptivo –dijo Tsuji, ya frente a Naruto y Hinata, en el despacho de los encargados.

-Así que se ha decidido por uno de los niños, Tsuji-san? –pregunto Hinata

-Bueno si el niño que desea adoptar está de acuerdo en serlo, nos gustaría que escuchara algunas cosas antes de poder terminar el papeleo para su adopción, está bien?- dijo Naruto serio y preocupado por el futuro de los niños.

- No hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, ya que notaba el cariño que ambos sentían por los pequeños- aunque no es solo uno al que me gustaría adoptar, son los gemelos los que me han llegado al corazón –dijo sonriente.

- Así que a Takeshi y Akiyoshi, podrías ir a buscarlos Hina-chan? Mientras le cuento un poco de lo que quiero hablar con Tsuji-san y los niños – dijo pidiéndole con la mirada a Hinata que lo ayudara con la reacción de los niños por ser adoptados.

- Ahora vuelvo Naru-kun –dijo Hinata saliendo por la puerta.

Mientras Hinata iba a por los niños, estos conversaban en el patio comentando sus entrevistas con Tsuji-san.

-Toshio-kun que tal tu entrevista con Tsuji-san? –pregunto Akemi.

-Bueno, me hizo un par de preguntas de mis gustos y me conto un par de historias de cuando era ninja y ahora dueño de la tienda de armas pero no estoy seguro de querer que me adopte-dijo una tanto serio – creo que me gusta mucho vivir aquí con Naruto-san y Hinata-san…

-Si a mi también –concordó Akemi

-Conmigo fue muy amable pero creo que le gustara tener más un niño que una niña –dijo Hanniane – además de que le conté sobre Keitaro-kun y Yuriko-chan, y me dijo que él no sería capaz de separarnos.

-A Miku-chan no le gusto mucho el, cierto Miku-chan? –pregunto a Miku que estaba sentada a su lado y que negaba con la cabeza.

-A nosotros también nos hizo muchas preguntas y nos conto historias de cuando era pequeño y cuando fue ninja –dijo Akiyoshi

- Si, fue muy agradable y nos conto sobre su "zoológico" y dijo que podríamos ir a verlos cuando quisiéramos –conto Takeshi sonriendo- además dijo que nos podría ayudar con nuestro entrenamiento ninja.

-Me parece que ustedes les gustaría ser adoptados por el o no? –pregunto Keitaro algo serio al pensar de que podría perder a un par de amigos recientes.

Los gemelos se miraron y luego voltearon a ver a los demás para dar su respuesta pero justo en ese momento llego Hinata y les pidió que la acompañaran, a lo que rápidamente se levantaron y corrieron para tomar sus manos y dirigirse dentro del edificio.

Ya en la oficina, Naruto tratando de transmitirles confianza al ver los entrar con Hinata de la mano les brindo una sonrisa solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-Niños saben el señor Tsuji quiere decirles algo –dijo concediéndole la palabra al posible futuro padre adoptivo de los niños.

- Takeshi, Akiyoshi se que recién nos estamos conociendo pero me gustaría saber si los dos..Podrían llegar a llamarme papá –dijo suavemente y con algo de ansiedad por la respuesta de los niños.

Al escucharlo decir lo último, los niños se paralizaron por un momento pero Akiyoshi fue el primero en decir algo.

-Usted quiere adoptarnos? Es enserio?- dijo sorprendido.

-Si, lo es…yo quiero que se vuelvan parte de mi familia y que me den la alegría de convertirme en padre –dijo sonriendo emocionado.

Los gemelos se miraron, solo unos segundos transmitiendo sus pensamientos al otro a través de sus miradas, para luego recorrer la poca distancia que los separaba de Ryuu Tsuji y abrazarlo de las piernas, este al recibirlos se agacho lo suficiente y con sus brazos los rodeo por encima de los hombros.

-Prometo que siempre estaré para ustedes y que siempre los cuidare –dijo Tsuji-san al recibir el asentimiento de los pequeños a su propuesta de adopción.

Hinata se acerco a Naruto, que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio y que miraba emocionado la reacción de los niños, y suavemente le tomo de la mano dándole su apoyo, ya que ella también estaba muy emocionada.

-Niños –dijo Naruto llamándoles un poco su atención – aceptan ser adoptados por Tsuji-san?

-Si, Naruto-san –dijeron ambos asintiendo aun con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno, si es así, Tsuji-san necesito que firme estos papeles y yo los llevare donde la Hokage para su total confirmación, en cuanto eso este le iré a dejar una copia del documento –dijo acercándole dichos papeles por encima de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Naruto-san –dijo firmando y sonriéndole a los niños.

-Pero..-dijo Takeshi- que pasara con el entrenamiento con Naruto-san y Hinata-san?

-Si lo desean, pueden entrenar con nosotros cuando quieran –dijo Hinata- pero desde ahora Tsuji-san se encargara de eso.

-en serio?- dijeron ambos girando sus miradas en dirección a su nuevo padre.

-Si, yo los entrenare pero si desean venir y entrenar con Naruto-san y Hinata-san, no habrá problemas –concedió Ryuu –solo prometan avisar con tiempo y organizaremos todo.

-Sí! Y podremos seguir jugando con Toshio y los otros?- preguntaron entusiasmados

-Aja!- dijo asintiendo y dándoles otra sonrisa

Luego de terminar todo y anunciarles a los demás niños sobre la adopción de los gemelos, todos estuvieron un tanto tristes por despedirse de sus revoltosos amigos pero sabiendo que los seguirían viendo se alegraron. Agradeciendo todo lo que hicieron por ellos la nueva familia compuesta por Ryuu, Takeshi y Akiyoshi Tsuji, se retiraron a su nuevo hogar.

En la noche, como Hinata hizo una deliciosa cena con la idea de que a los niños les suba el ánimo, ya que, quedaron un tanto desanimados con la despedida de los gemelos.

-Arriba ese ánimo niños, tebayo- dijo Naruto tratando de el mismo subirse también el ánimo- debemos estar muy felices porque ahora Takeshi y Akiyoshi serán muy felices con su nueva familia –dijo sonriendo y contagiándola a varios.

-Naruto-san tiene razón –dijo Toshio- además, los veremos siempre que podamos –dijo sonriendo.

-Además quiero hacer un anuncio –dijo Naruto levantándose de su silla para acercarse a Hinata- Hina-chan aquí frente a los niños quiero decirte algo muy importante…

-eh? –dijo roja Hinata por los cerca de su rubio- di..Dime Naru-kun…

- Se que debí decírtelo hace un tiempo pero yo …Te amo Hina-chan y quiero preguntarte si tu …¿serías mi novia? –dijo un muy rojo Naruto, demostrando en su mirada todo lo que siente por Hinata.

-"_Hinata por el amor de todos los Kages de todas las aldeas RESPONDELE!" –_le grito su voz interior a Hinata que se había quedado Shokeada por lo dicho por su rubio- yo…Si! Naru-kun…-dijo abrasándolo fuertemente, con lágrimas corriendo por sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

-Qué lindo! –Yo ya sospechaba que esto sucedería ajaja – decían algunos de los niños

Luego de celebrar y felicitar a la ahora si establecida pareja, los niños se retiraron a dormir ya con la confianza de no perder a sus mejores amigos Takeshi y Akiyoshi.

Mientras nuestra pareja favorita, ya como se les hizo costumbre, se encontraban sentados en el patio solo que con la diferencia en que Hinata ya no se encontraba sentada al lado de Naruto, si no entre sus piernas, que el mantiene abiertas para darle espacio, y apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de su rubio que la abrasaba con las manos en su estomago y besaba su cuello cada ciertos minutos.

-Siento que estoy en un sueño mm..-decía Hinata muy sonrojada y a la vez relajada por el ambiente –Naru..Naru-kun –se le salían de vez en cuando al sentir los cálidos labios en su tersa piel.

-Hina-chan esta es la realidad –dijo y apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Hinata continuo –tu crees que hicimos lo correcto? Respecto de los gemelos? –hablo con un tono preocupado.

-Naru-kun tranquilo..Los gemelos estarán bien, ya que hicimos todas las cosas posibles para conocer a Tsuji-san –acariciándole la mejilla con una mano –Los gemelos serán felices y no dejaremos de verlos, ya que ellos quieren ser entrenados por el legendario Naruto Namikase Uzumaki –dijo haciendo énfasis en legendario, con una sonrisa.

-No me dejes nunca Hina-chan –dijo apretando un poco más el abrazo.

-No podría Naru-kun, siempre estás en mi corazón- volteando lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-Y tú en el mío –acercándose lo suficiente para besarla con todo el amor y la confianza en un gran futuro para ambos que podía transmitirle solo al contacto de sus labios.

-A la semana de haber establecido su relación Naruto creyó que ya era hora de que sus amigos también estuvieran al tanto y organizando una sorpresa con ayuda de sus Kage bushin y de Shikamaru, quien aun que quiera negarlo es muy romántico, su plan estaba totalmente en marcha. Hinata llegaría esa noche de una misión de dos días fuera de la aldea y la extrañaba al punto de que varias veces los niños lograron atraparlo en sus bromas siendo el ya el rey de las bromas en Konoha.

-Niños esta noche que llegue Hinata, vendrán todos mis amigos shinobis- dijo mirándolos sentados en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo – estoy planeando sorprenderla y así anunciar a los que vengan que Hinata es mi novia –conto sonriendo con su gran sonrisa.

-Eso es genial Naruto-san –contesto Akemi.

-Por eso fue que termino el entrenamiento más temprano –concluyo Keitaro, sin sonar molesto.

-Podemos participar en la sorpresa Naruto-san?- pregunto Toshio

-Claro, que les parece si juntos le preparamos un gran cartel de bienvenida? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo.

-Si!- dijeron los pequeños con sus brazos en alto.

Durante horas pasaron preparando y divirtiéndose, mientras esperaban a que llegaran los amigos de Naruto para terminar y así esperar a Hinata con todo listo. Algunos se preguntaban qué rayos era lo que planeaba el ninja numero uno de la aldea en sorprender a la gente con todo lo que había en el patio pero eso según el rubio solo tendría respuesta al llegar la ojiplata.

Para eso de las 7 de la tarde ya todo estaba listo y la única que hacía falta era la invitada de honor. Naruto claro que se aseguro que el que sospechara cual era la idea de todo no revelara nada a los demás, y Tsunade aseguro que la misión de Hinata era de simple vigilancia y que no había ningún riesgo o exceso de cansancio por lo que la peli azulada llegaría con energías para aguantar muy bien la sorpresa (**conociendo sus desmayos jejejjeje XD**)

7:30 pm Hinata hacia su entrada a la aldea y 5 minutos después ya se encontraba a punto de entrar en el orfanato, con sus ojos perlas cuales lunas observo que todo estaba muy oscuro dentro del edificio pero se podía percibir luz y movimiento en el patio así que aplicando su sigilo ninja se fue acercando hasta tocar con la mano el picaporte de la puerta que daba al patio. Al momento de abrirla pudo observar el patio iluminado con faroles, muchas más flores en maceteros cada una acomodada para que siguiera un patrón muy hermoso, a un costado de la mesa larga que repleta de comida y bebida se encontraban todos sus amigos sonriéndole muy felices por su regreso pero antes de que pudiera saludarlos como era debido escucho un coro que venía de una tarima de medio metro de alto en la que podía divisar una pancarta obviamente echa por los niños que decía "Bienvenida a casa Hinata-san" y sosteniéndola se encontraban los niños gritando lo mismo que decía esta, tambien estaban presentes los gemelos, ya que no querían perderse esto.

Luego de eso y que ella soltara unas cuantas lagrimas por ese cariñoso recibimiento, pudo sentir que desde un poco más atrás de los niños se escuchaba una melodía realmente maravillosa y sintiendo un gran sonrojo que le subía a las mejillas, Hinata vio a su adorado rubio vestido como nunca lo había visto, con una camisa blanca y corbata naranja, chaleco negro en la espalda y gris en el frente, con unos pantalones de vestir negros.

_"ME ENAMORÉ DE TI de Chayanne"_

_Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza_

_Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma_

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_Qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_"me enamoré de tí"_

_Me enamoré de tí..._

Para este minuto las muchachas habían acercado a pequeños empujones a Hinata, y soltaban pequeños suspiros al escuchar tales palabras del rubio hiperactivo de la aldea.

Hinata no podía ocultar su emoción y tan solo no podía apartar la vista de ese rubio que le quitaba el aliento desde la primera vez que lo había visto, al verse cada vez más cerca de este subió sin pudor hasta donde se encontraba, sonriendo como nunca nadie la había visto.

_Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar..._

_Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana..._

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_Qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

Al estar tan cerca conectaron sus miradas y al decir esta última frase Naruto subió su mano hasta su suave mejilla dedicándole la sonrisa más sincera que podría expresar, mientras seguía cantando.

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_"me enamoré de tí"..._

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento q respiro..._

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir..._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos..._

_Hay tanto q inventar, no hay nada que fingir..._

_Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío!_

_No hay nada q cambiar_

_, no hay nada que fingir... me enamoré de tí..._

_Me enamoré de tí..._

Con el término de la canción Hinata se arrojo a los brazos de Naruto y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, demostrando cuando se habían extrañado en tan corto tiempo.

Las sonrisas de los presentes no podían demostrar mas felicidad para la esperada pareja, ya que todos conocían el amor que sentía Hinata por Naruto pero este había demostrado señales de corresponderle desde que ambos se habían empezado a hacer cargo del orfanato.

-Naru-kun no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esta gran sorpresa –dijo soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Hina-chan –sonreía mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que soltaba aun Hinata- además creí que ya era hora de que nuestros amigos supieran lo nuestro –concluyo besando levemente sus mejillas con ternura.

-Hinata-san te ha gustado la sorpresa –preguntaron los niños y en especial Yuriko que tomaba suavemente un extremo de la ropa de Hinata para llamar su atención e instarla a contestar la pregunta.

-Claro que si…-dijo soltándose un poco de su rubio para dirigirse a los presentes – no saben lo lindo que me ha parecido –contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de la ronda de felicitación y grititos de parte de las kunoichis, junto con muchos abrazos de parte del resto de los presentes, los muchachos comenzaron a fastidiar un poco a Naruto con los típicos comentarios "Ya te habías tardado mucho en darte cuenta del amor que te tiene Hinata" y cosas por el estilo.

Tuvieron una deliciosa cena patrocinada por Ichiraku, aunque algunas de las chicas habían traído otras cosas aparte para acompañar el ramen.

Los niños conversaban con Takeshi y Akiyoshi sobre la vida con el señor Tsuji y de los entrenamientos que llevaban, pero siempre manteniendo las sonrisas que los caracterizaba ya que les había encantado estar con su nuevo padre.

Con Naruto y compañía.

-Dinos Hina-chan y que tal es Naruto? –pregunto Ino con una sonrisa picara.

-Ino-san!- dijo toda sonrojada – que clase de pregunta es esa?

-Ino-cerda no molestes a Hinata

-OH cállate frente de marquesina, solo tenía curiosidad de que tan bien besaba Naruto –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Conociendo a Naruto, Hinata deberá enseñarle a besar –bromeo Sasuke.

-OH! TEME! Tu no sabes nada – volteando a ver a su novia – Ne Hina-chan cierto que yo beso excelente?

-Naru-kun…Por favor –dijo Hinata a punto del desmayo por la pregunta.

-Naruto sabes que Hinata es tímida –comento Tenten – no deberías hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

-Ah! Mi Hina-chan tan tierna – al decir esto solo la abrazo sepultando la cabeza de Hinata en su pecho.

Todos rieron felices por la situación, y así fueron pasando el tiempo hasta que se hizo muy tarde para los pequeños. Despidiéndose todos volvieron a felicitar a la pareja y desearles lo mejor.

**Bueno aquí los dejo por ahora Me puse romanticona jajajajjajaja que raro!**

**Creo que después de esto ** **habrá algún salto de tiempo pero ya veremos jajajja **

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y en especial a Davaru que tu comentario me animo para que subiera este nuevo capitulo **

**Que estén todos muy bien y si alguien quiere ayudarme con la historia seria genial ajjajaaj la creatividad con el tiempo de ocio que me ha dejado esto de la toma de mi universidad ah se está repartiendo en distintas maneras de expresar porque incluso me puse a dibujar ejjeeje**

**Sin más que agregar reitero las gracias y por favor no se preocupen si tienen alguna idea para el fic con gusto las leeré y las considerare**

**Se despide Nesumy**

**SEE YOU!**


End file.
